Room for Seconds
by StarstruckKittenSweets
Summary: Deciding that she's much bolder now, Alice takes the reins and asks Cilan out on a date in Black City. There, they enter the Black City Tag Battle Competition, but when Alice crosses paths with a rich boy named Pierce, she realizes their innocent second date may have some unwelcome company. Sunsetshipping! Takes place between Ch. 97 & 98 of BW. Three-shot - three chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**1/14/2019**

 **Hello, guys! It's been a while, hasn't it?**

 **I feel bad for missing the five-year anniversary of _Best Wishes_ , but I really had nothing prepared for it. I didn't have another chapter ready, and I didn't have time to write a special one-shot or anything like that. But luckily, I've started writing again, and I've been able to get a few more chapters written for spring. If everything goes planned, _Best Wishes_ will return on May 10th, when Detective Pikachu hits theaters! (A movie that has no right to look interesting, but it does anyway. Oh, well. :))**

 **If we're going in chronological order, this one-shot (or three-shot) takes place in between _Unova's Survival Crisis_ and _Beauties Battling for Pride and Prestige_. It's almost like _A Tasteful First Date_ , which took place in between _Lost at the Stamp Rally_ and _Alice vs. the Champion_. I just didn't want to publish it under _Best Wishes_. **

**It started out as a one-shot, and then a two-shot, and when I realized there was just so much of it to write, it _evolved_ into a three-shot. ;) It's not as strong as my other work, but I still have a soft spot for it. I'll be posting the other two chapters later this week. I hope you like it just the same. (P.S. I couldn't think of a better name for this story, so here you go.) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or anything related to Pokemon. I simply own Alice, my OC.**

* * *

~Room for Seconds~

(1)

"Are you sure you can handle it?" A teasing tone laces Iris's words, and she places her hands on her hips with her eyes still glued to mine.

"Positive," I reassure her, tugging at the hem of my white sleeping shirt. "I can't keep this up; _I_ have to make a move sometimes, too. It can't just be him."

But those chocolate hues are still doubtful. In her hair, Axew wears a similar expression. Even Pikachu, who's perched on my shoulder, gives me a strange look.

Currently, I'm trying to convince them I _do_ have guts, and I'll prove it by asking Cilan out on a date tomorrow. I have no idea where to go or what to do, but that's not the primary focus here. Right now, I have to prove to Iris (and myself) that I can be brave when it comes to relationships.

Iris rolls her eyes before flopping down on the bed. The two of us are in the guest room of Cynthia's villa; Cilan is helping Jervis tidy up the kitchen right now.

"When are you going to ask him?"

"Right when he gets here."

"Should I leave, or...what?" She suddenly sits back up, a smirk plastered on her face. "You're not gonna do anything _secretive_ , right?"

My hands fly up to my face, which is already bathed in heat and scarlet shades. "What—no! N-no! Nothing like that! Ugh!" _I don't need those images in my head!_

"I'm kidding!" she manages to say through her laughs. "But seriously, do you want me to leave? I can if you don't want an audience."

"...It's up to you," I mutter, shifting on my own bed. _She may want to stay, just in case she doesn't believe I'll actually go through with it._ "But if he says yes, will you be okay here, by yourself?"

Whenever Cilan and I leave for somewhere together, whether it's on a date or to run a short errand, I always feel a little guilty for leaving Iris out of the picture. Although she's mentioned countless times before that she supports us and our relationship, I always feel bad about not including her.

She simply shrugs her shoulders, reaching up and giving Axew a pet on his little green head. "I'll be fine. Maybe I'll even train with Cynthia, if she's not too busy. Axew could always use some extra training with Garchomp." Her little Dragon-type cheers at the mention of Cynthia's prime Pokémon.

"Okay, if you're sure..."

I pull my knees up to my chest, resting my chin on them as I stare ahead toward the wall. I try to ignore the sweat that gathers on my palms, or the frantic beating of my heart.

 _What if Cilan doesn't want to go? Or what if he doesn't like the city I've chosen? What if something happens, and one of us gets hurt? What if we run into Team Rocket again? I know they've been quiet ever since they tried and failed to capture Meloetta, but I wouldn't put it past them to try something again._

 _Calm down._ I take a deep breath, my eyes fluttering shut. _Just talk to him like you normally would. Imagine you're going out as best friends, not as potential lovers._

The familiar sound of footsteps in the hallway suddenly gets louder with each passing second. My eyes snap open just as Pikachu leaps off my shoulder and onto the covers of the bed. He sends me a knowing smile.

 _Damn it. Even the Pokémon know what's up._

Iris jumps off her bed as Cilan walks into the room. "I just have to get something real quick; I'll be right back!" But before she flies out the door, she gives me a smirk. And little Axew even gives me a thumbs-up.

 _Thanks, guys._

Cilan gives me a smile before crossing over to the bed next to mine. As he rummages through the middle drawer of the dresser between us, I twirl my fingers around a loose thread on my shirt.

 _It's now or never._

"Hey, Cilan?"

He straightens himself up, his neatly-folded pajamas resting in his arms. "What is it, Alice?"

I clear my throat before gazing up at him. "How would you like to go somewhere tomorrow? You know, just the two of us?" _Am I repeating the same words he said to me back in Nimbasa City, when he asked me out?_

 _...Probably._

To my relief, I'm met with a smile. "I'd love to. Any idea where we would go?"

 _Damn it!_ "Uh, I'm not sure yet... But I know Undella Town has some beautiful sites to see. Cynthia told me all about them."

It's not exactly a lie. Cynthia _has_ told me about Undella Town and the many attractions it hosts. Just recently, after we made it back from our trip to Humilau City with Cameron, she told us about the Marine Tube—a walkway underwater where you can see special Water-type Pokémon up close. And I'm sure there are plenty of other sites and villas around the town; we just have to look for them.

Luckily, Cilan seems to accept it as an answer. "Alright, then, when should we head out?"

"...Tomorrow morning, if that's okay with you." Wow, I never noticed how involved planning a date really is.

"That sounds perfect." Shutting the drawer, he smiles warmly at me. "I'm looking forward to it."

"So am I." _I bet more than you are._

When he leaves the room to change into his pajamas, Iris leaps back in, her chocolate eyes wide in disbelief. Axew chuckles at his Trainer's stunned stare.

I lean back on the pillows, my heart soaring. "Well? I told you I could do it."

Now, to mentally prepare myself for tomorrow.

* * *

I wake up early the next morning and move silently throughout the room, careful not to disturb Iris or Cilan. As I'm organizing my backpack, I have to remind myself not to get distracted by Cilan's sleeping form. But I can't help it—he looks so peaceful and adorable!

The sun is barely poking out from behind the trees when I creep out of the room and down the stairs. Pikachu yawns from his place on my shoulder; he's not used to being up this early.

But when I arrive at the kitchen for my daily glass of Berry Juice, I realize I'm not alone. Cynthia sits at the counter, dressed in her usual blue shirt and black leggings. A small cup of tea rests between her hands.

She sends me a small smile when I enter the kitchen. "Good morning, Alice. You're up early."

"Good morning, Cynthia."

When I reach the fridge, I grab the carton of Berry Juice and pour some into a small glass. Just because I enjoy being "pampered" by Cynthia's butler, Jervis, doesn't mean I've forgotten how to do simple tasks for myself.

"Are you planning to do some training for the Unova League?" Cynthia questions as I sit across from her at the counter.

"Actually..." My mouth goes dry; it's hard to swallow all of a sudden. "I'm taking a break from training for today. Pikachu, Serperior, and the others deserve a rest."

It looks like I've caught her off guard with my response. "Then what _do_ you have planned? I honestly can't imagine you doing anything else besides training—since you're so headstrong and determined, of course," she adds quickly with a smile.

But I'm charmed that's how she sees me—headstrong and determined. Not clumsy or childish, like some others would say.

"...I'm actually going...on a date...with Cilan..."

I keep my eyes on the juice glass as I swirl it around. I bite my lip, awaiting Cynthia's reply.

"Oh? ...That's sweet." When I glance up at her, her smile is genuine—not at all forced. "Where are you two heading?"

"You see...that's the problem. I'm not sure where to go. _I_ asked _him_ out this time, and I really didn't plan ahead." I let out a sigh before gulping down the juice in one swift movement. "What do I do?"

But right when the words leave my lips, I feel stupid. I shouldn't really be bothering the _Sinnoh region Champion_ , of all people, about my relationship drama. She's got better things to worry about; she definitely doesn't have to sit around and help me make a good impression on my crush.

However, she chuckles softly, and answers, "I'm not sure about Undella Town, since I only visit when I'm on vacation, but I'm sure Nurse Joy over at the Pokémon Center has a few ideas. She'll recommend quite the _romantic_ setting for you two." She winks at me, and my face erupts in flames once again.

 _Well, at least I have some sort of a plan now. It's definitely better than what I had before._

* * *

It's not long before Iris and Cilan are up and moving, too. By then, Jervis is bustling about in the kitchen, preparing a light yet delicious breakfast for us.

Iris sits next to Cynthia at the table, while Cilan and I sit next to each other. I try my best to ignore the smiles Cynthia shoots in my direction.

I'm so focused on avoiding the prodding eyes of Cynthia and Iris and trying to enjoy my breakfast that Jervis's questions completely catches me off guard:

"Would you like me to drive you two into Undella Town after breakfast?"

The piece of toast in my mouth lodges its way into my throat, and Cilan nervously shifts in his seat next to me. And even Pikachu splutters and coughs on his Pokémon food.

One look at a smiling Cynthia informs me she's told Jervis about our date already.

"Uh, well..." I force myself to glance at Cilan. In turn, he shrugs.

"That would be nice, thank you, but you don't have to go out of your way." _Always the gentleman._

"He's right. It's really no big deal."

Iris and Axew can barely hold in their giggles. I'm really glad Dawn's not here right now. I don't need another one teasing me.

But Jervis simply smiles. "No, I insist. It'll be much quicker than walking."

"...Okay, then. Thank you..."

I steal a glance a glance at Cynthia, who winks an eye at me. My cheeks heat up once again, but I try to focus on eating my breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast, Iris disappears into the backyard with Cynthia. As Cilan and I climb into the limo, I can hear the sounds of battling. Axew and Garchomp must be training.

Once Jervis starts the car and begins driving down the road, an awkward silence blankets the three of us. Well, four, counting Pikachu. The little Electric-type refused to be left behind this time.

No matter. He seems supportive of my relationship with Cilan. I don't have to worry about him breaking us up or trying to keep us away from each other.

"Where would you like me to drop you off?" Jervis asks from the driver's seat. Our eyes meet in the little mirror on top.

"Uh...I'm not sure... Cilan, where do you want to go?"

He must've seen the urgency in my eyes, because he nods to me understandingly. "You could stop at the Pokémon Center. I think Pansage and Pikachu are in need of some pampering."

As he speaks, he unveils a Poké Ball from his belt. It twitches in his hand at his words. And Pikachu wags his tail excitedly from his spot on my shoulder.

Jervis nods and continues driving. A few moments later, we're in Undella Town, and it's just as gorgeous as I remember it.

The few buildings it has to offer are coated in silver, and like I've said before, it contrasts well to the sand and beaches around it. It's not crowded at all; only a few people wander on the streets, with their Pokémon either behind them, at their side, or in their arms. When I peek out the window of the limo, I can see a flock of Pidove soaring overhead.

The Pokémon Center rests right in the heart of the town, and when we reach it, Jervis parks the car and climbs out. A few seconds later, he holds the door open for us.

"What time would you prefer to be picked up?" he asks once we're all out.

"Uh..." Again, I look over to Cilan for help, and he simply smiles. "I'm not sure. We'll let you know. Thanks for driving us here."

"My pleasure. Enjoy your day." And with that, he bows slightly to us before climbing back into the limo. With a rumble of the engine, it pulls away and begins to disappear down the road.

When Cilan and I turn to face the Pokémon Center, there's a flash of blue light before us. Little Pansage appears before us, cheering his name.

Cilan holds his arm out, and the little Grass-type jumps up and swings himself onto his Trainer's shoulder. He waves over to Pikachu, who smiles and twitches his bolt-shaped tail.

"How would you like to see Nurse Joy and Audino? You two deserve a little pampering."

The two Pokémon cheer; Cilan and I exchange smiles at this. Our Pokémon are like our children, now that I think about it. And the thought releases a swarm of butterflies in my stomach.

 _What a way to put it._

Once we step into the Pokémon Center, we're greeted by the cold, fresh burst of air conditioning—a welcome feeling compared to the late summer sun of Unova. The main desk sits straight ahead, with Nurse Joy taping away at a computer. A smile laces up her lips, and when we get closer to her, I can hear her humming lightly.

"Welcome to the Pokémon Center!" she greets us with a smile. Her pretty Audino steps out from behind her, her pink ears twitching. "What can I do for you?"

Pikachu crawls over onto the top of my head as I reply, "We just want to spoil Pikachu and Pansage a little bit." And they deserve it, especially since they helped out take down Team Rocket a few days ago.

"No problem! Audino and I will have them feeling much better in no time!"

At her words, Audino steps out from behind the desk, wheeling out a little silver cart. A cheering Pikachu and Pansage leap down and onto the cart, and wave goodbye to us as Audino wheels them away into a back room.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Nurse Joy's pink eyes are locked on us as she gathers up a few papers and folders from the desk.

 _Now's my chance._ "Actually, yes. Cynthia told us you might know a few special places to check out around Undella Town."

"Of course! What's the occasion?"

 _A romantic date for two._

But of course, neither myself nor Cilan can say that out loud. Instead, the two of us shift uncomfortably in our spots. I reel my hands behind me and clasp them together.

"Oh, I see..." Joy giggles behind her hand. "Well, there are a few restaurants around here, as well as some romantic attractions."

My face goes scarlet; I can't speak. Thankfully, Cilan steps in: "I'm afraid neither of us are accustomed to such attractions. We would appreciate something...a little more _different_."

"Different?" Joy repeats the word over and over again, like she's tasting it.

 _Oh, boy, now I'm_ _really_ _starting to sound like Cilan._

"Well...judging by your Pikachu and Pansage... Oh! I've got it!" She snaps her fingers and beams brightly. "There's a little city not too far from here. It's called Black City, and every summer, they host the Black City Battle Competition. It's a two-day event, and it mainly focuses on the endurance and strategy portions of Pokémon battling. It starts first thing tomorrow morning; I'm sure they're still accepting Trainers."

Another battle tournament? But we just finished the Junior Cup! Besides, I'm not sure Cilan is willing to enter another tournament so soon after the last one. I want to do something we can both enjoy, not just me.

When I look at Cilan, I can tell he's thinking the same thing. "I'm not sure..."

But Joy doesn't seem hurt at all. "I only brought it up because of your Pokémon. You've both seem to have raised them well—I can see it in their faces. Besides, the Black City Battle Competition specializes not in Single Battles, but _Tag Battles_."

That alone perks my interest. "Wait, what?" _Like the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition back in Sinnoh?_

"That's right. But it doesn't have to be random—you have the option to choose your partners."

My jaw drops. _Really?! You can do that?! I've never heard of a competition where you choose your partners! Especially if it's one in Unova! They've always assigned you partners and opponents!_

"But of course, it's your choice." Joy sends us a smile, but I secretly suspect it's leaning toward a smirk. "I'll be right back with your Pikachu and Pansage. Audino should be taking care of them right now."

She disappears into the back room after Audino, leaving me and my date alone with our thoughts. My mind buzzes with this new information.

It does sound like a lot of fun; it doesn't sound too romantic and mushy, and in my mind at least, it's the perfect way to bring me and Cilan closer. We've always paired up in Tag Battles; we have a special connection when battling. And a whole tournament surrounded by that sounds like a dream come true.

There's only one problem: memories of the Junior Cup are still fresh in my mind, and I think they still are in Cilan's mind, too. It seems too soon to enter yet another tournament, especially since it's been barely a few weeks since the last one.

But just as I ponder over how to bring up the subject to Cilan, he speaks first. "That competition definitely sounds unique. I've never heard of a Tag Battle Competition in Unova before."

"Yeah. It's always been Single Battles." The Club Battle Tournament, the Clubsplosion, the Junior Cup, you name it. Single Battles are Unova's specialty, I guess.

He glances over to me, his emerald eyes sparkling in the light. "You sound like you've had experience in this sort of thing before. Have you entered one of these competitions before?"

My neck and face heat up when I nod. "Yeah, back in Sinnoh. Dawn, Brock, and I all competed in the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition. But we didn't get to choose our partners—we were assigned them. And lucky for me, I got paired up with my rival, Paul," I add a bit dryly.

I can hear him stifle a giggle. "And how did that work out?"

"Surprisingly, not too bad. But I have absolutely no idea how we managed to pull through."

I shudder at the memory. That competition also brings back horrid memories of Paul abandoning his Chimchar because he was "too weak." But it's his own fault. He kept pushing Chimchar to do better, even when the little Pokémon needed rest.

"...Well, I certainly hope _we_ won't have to face that kind of trouble in this competition."

 _Wait, what?_

My eyes widen at his words. "You...want to enter it...?" _Is he serious? Or is he just toying with me?_

He shrugs and diverts his eyes from mine. "We don't have to," he says quickly. "But if _you_ want to, I'm sure it'll be quite the experience."

"Yeah, but do _you_ want to enter?"

"...If _you_ want to enter."

 _I'm getting nowhere with him._ "I don't want to drag you to something you don't want to do. Do you want to enter the tournament?"

"Only if you want to."

"Cilan, answer the question!"

But I can't keep up the assertive tone, even when I playfully shove him. The two of us burst into laughter, our faces red with embarrassment.

"Yes, I would like to enter the tournament," he finally answers with a gentle smile. "Do you want to enter?"

"You already know my answer," I reply with a wink. "Let's tell Pikachu and Pansage once they're out. I'm sure they'll love the idea."

* * *

Ten minutes have passed before Nurse Joy and Audino return, wheeling a happy and healthy pair of Pokémon out on a silver cart. Cilan and I have spent those ten minutes wandering around the inside of the Pokémon Center, making small talk and simply enjoying each other's company.

But the two of us spring over to the counter once Pikachu and Pansage come back. Pansage hops onto Cilan's shoulder, and Pikachu nestles himself on the top of my head.

"Your Pokémon are both feeling much better," Joy reveals with a smile. "They're just the sweetest!"

"Audino," the Normal-type coos softly from her side.

"Thanks, guys." Pikachu flicks his tail and snuggles deeper into my hat. "Hey, buddy, how do you feel about entering another tournament?"

He leans his head down to face me, his eyebrow raised cutely. "Pika?"

"Yeah, Cilan and I want to enter the Black City Battle Competition. But it's a Tag Battle tournament, so we're gonna team up. Is that okay with you two?"

Pikachu cheers his name at once, and Pansage nods eagerly. Cilan and I smile once more at their reactions.

"I'm so happy for you!" Joy chuckles. "You guys better hurry, though. Black City is only a fifteen-minute walk from here, but spots are filling up fast."

"We will, Nurse Joy. By the way, do you happen to have directions to Black City?"

* * *

It's not long before Cilan and I are on the road, with Pikachu and Pansage walking ahead of us. Thanks to Nurse Joy, Cilan now has the directions to Black City loaded into the little electronic map he always carries. Right now, his eyes are glued to it.

"We should let Iris and Cynthia know we won't be back for a few days," he says quietly. "Didn't Nurse Joy say the tournament lasts two days?"

"Yeah... I feel kinda bad we're leaving Iris out of the fun," I mutter, shoving my hands into the pockets of my skirt. My jacket is currently wrapped around my waist.

Cilan nods, folding up the map and placing it back into his pocket. "I do, too. But...we don't get many days like this..." He's quiet for a moment. "...I want to enjoy it..."

He literally just said he wants to enjoy the limited time he has with me. _I'm screaming inside right now!_

Pikachu seems to notice, too, and he glances over his shoulder to smirk at me. In response, I kick up a tuft of dirt and dust at him, to which he laughs and runs away to catch up with Pansage.

So I try to focus the conversation on other, more comfortable topics. "I wonder what Black City is like? Have you heard of it before?"

"Only in stories," he says, shrugging his shoulders. "It's said to be the home of many strong Pokémon Trainers, and it's known for its vigorous battling and training sites."

"Really?!" _Now I want to see it even more!_ "Is it big, like Castelia City?" _Or Nimbasa City, or Virbank City? Or is it on the smaller side, like Mistralton City and Nacrene City?_

Cilan shakes his head, smiling softly at me. "Honestly, I'm not sure. I've never been there to see it in person before. This will be my first time visiting."

 _Great! Then we'll be experiencing it together!_ But I don't dare say that out loud; I can only take so much embarrassment in one day.

The next few minutes breeze by, with the four of us walking in comfortable silence. The trees around us begin to space out, and the sidewalks give way to long silvery roads. In the distance, I can see the top of a large black tower.

 _We're almost there! Black City, you'd better watch out!_

* * *

The sight of Black City stuns us all into silence.

Numerous buildings, all coated with a shade of black, stretch up high around us. The streets are bustling with both people and Pokémon. The large black tower I saw in the distance is perched in the center of the city, and many Trainers are gathered around it.

 _Is that where they're holding the competition?_

But my question is answered when I look to the left. Gleaming in the sun is a black and silver stadium. It somewhat looks like the one at the Club Battle Tournament, now that I think about it.

"Is that where we sign up?"

"It appears so," Cilan answers, holding Pansage in his arms. Pikachu crawls down from my shoulder and into my own arms, as well.

The four of us inch closer to the stadium. Upon closer inspection, I'm able to spot a little table perched outside the entrance. A boy and a girl, both with electric blue hair, sit behind it. From their tan and black jumpsuits and high boots, I assume they're Ace Trainers.

"Hi! Are you still accepting people for the tournament?" Pikachu wags his tail hopefully at my words.

The girl nods eagerly, her two long pigtails bobbing slightly. "We sure are! Are you two planning to register together?" Her pretty green eyes flick from me to Cilan.

"Yup."

"Okay! I'll just need you two to fill out these forms." She hands us both a piece of paper. Again, it looks like the registration form for the Club Battle Tournament.

As she hands us both pens filled with blue ink, the boy next to her chuckles. "You guys made it just in time. Spots are filling up quickly."

I want to reply to him, but I'm too focused on writing my answers down on the sheet of paper. Scribbling down my name and hometown, I ponder over the directions to the next section:

In tradition of focusing on strategy and endurance, only two Pokémon per Trainer are allowed for this event. 

_Only two? Not three, like the others?_

Cilan seems to catch onto this, as well. "Why only two Pokémon? Is it a special rule?"

"It goes hand-in-hand with the theme of the whole tournament," the boy answers proudly, leaning back in his chair. "The goal is to encourage the Trainers to plan ahead and choose their teams wisely, so they'll be able to take on any opponent. It also tests the Pokémon's endurance, having them compete in multiple battles in a short span of time."

I guess that makes sense. _Sheesh, these Black City Trainers really are obsessed with battling!_

Of course, I write down Pikachu as my first Pokémon. I know I can always count on my little buddy to pull through. But my second Pokémon takes me a moment to think about.

I have Serperior with me, and she's gotten pretty strong. But I also have Oshawott and Cubchoo, as well as Pignite. And I can't forget about Gabite. But Oshawott and Cubchoo have a size disadvantage, and if they're put up against a Darmanitan or something, they could get squashed. And Pignite hasn't been battling too much recently; I don't think he's ready for a tournament just yet.

It's down to Serperior and Gabite—who to choose? The grass snake, or the indigo dragon?

With a smile, I write down my answer.

I steal a glance at Cilan's form, as well. He's written down the names of Pansage (of course he would) and Crustle. I know both of them will be thrilled.

The two of us hand in our forms, and both Ace Trainers skim them over. Finally, they grant us little lanyards with numbers on them. I have "15" and Cilan has "16".

"Make sure to wear these tomorrow at the tournament, since you'll be identified by numbers. Your pictures aren't shown on the screen like other tournaments; you'll have to seek out your opponents yourselves," the girl explains with a smirk.

"The tournament begins exactly at noon tomorrow," the boy adds, nodding to us. "Good luck to both of you!"

"Thank you very much."

"We'll do our best!"

"Pika!"

"Pan!"

* * *

"So, we've got the whole day free now," I find myself saying to my crush. I gently flick the lanyard back and forth, swinging it from its spot around my neck. "Do you want to explore the city?"

He meets my eyes with a smile. "Of course! Where should we go first?"

I scan the area for an interesting place to snoop around in. But through the people and Pokémon bustling around, it's hard to focus. I inch closer to Cilan; I don't want to lose him in this crowd.

Finally, my eyes land on a little silvery building. "Let's go in there. I think it might be a store."

When we get closer to the building, I realize it's indeed a small shop—a Poké Mart, to be exact. And the interior is absolutely gorgeous.

Surrounded by pure white walls and a light gray floor, thousands of little lights dangle from the ceiling. Silver shelves are lined up neatly on the sides, stocked with different kinds of foods and items. Near the front of the store, little glass cases rest on different stands, each containing a special rare item or knick-knack.

"This place is huge!" _I haven't seen a Poké Mart this big since the one we met Burgundy in!_

"I agree. It's absolutely stunning!"

Even Pansage and Pikachu have to gawk in amazement at it.

Numerous people gaze at the shelves and displays, pondering over what to spend their money on. At their sides, I'm able to spot many different Pokémon: a Minccino, a Blitzle, and even a Swanna or two.

Turning to Cilan, I tilt my head and ask, "Do you think there's even a Pokémon Connoisseur or Connaisseuse at this Poké Mart?" Especially for one this huge, it wouldn't surprise me at all.

"There might be," he replies. Pansage hums in agreement from his shoulder. "Why? Are you eager to hear another connoisseur's evaluation?"

"Not at all," I reply with a sly smile that hopefully matches his own. " _You're_ the only one whose evaluation matters to me."

"I'm quite charmed." The two of us giggle, but through our happiness, I'm able to catch the smirk Pansage and Pikachu exchange with one another.

 _Again, the Pokémon know what's up._

"What do you want to look at first?"

"Definitely the rare items up front. What do _you_ want to check out?"

He's quiet for a moment, seemingly lost in his own mind. Then, he says, "Perhaps I'll browse through the different medicines. I should pick up a few more Potions while I'm at it. Will you be okay if I do that real quick?"

I shake my head and hold out my hand. "Don't worry about me. Pikachu and I'll stay here. I'll catch up with you in a bit, okay?"

"Okay." Although he still looks a bit doubtful, he heads deeper into the store, carefully weaving himself through the crowd.

Pikachu leaps onto my head as I race over to the glass cases up in the front of the store, right next to the aisle of registers. They've got so many different items staring back at us, accompanied by tiny price tags.

One case has a large Pearl, which looks like the sparkling ocean itself. The way it gleams in the light almost makes me yearn for it, despite its ¥6000 price.

Another small case has little Shards on display, in all four original colors: Red, Blue, Yellow, and Green. Each of them is listed for a price of ¥3000.

But my pockets are nearly empty. For now, I'm simply window shopping.

And then I see it.

A long glass case stretches out from the registers all the way to the wall. Inside, on soft, light violet pillows, are nearly each Evolutionary Stone known so far. Right below each stone, on a small card under the price, is a brief description of it, and it mentions which Pokémon can evolve from it. It mainly mentions Unova Pokémon, but some mention Pokémon from other regions.

I fight the urge to press my hands against the glass; I don't want to smudge up the case with my fingers. In my head, I make a list of all my favorite stones, based on their descriptions.

 _The Leaf Stone is a dark green color, with a small leaf engraved on its surface. Certain Pokémon can evolve upon making contact with it: Pansage evolves into Simisage, Weepinbell evolves into Victreebel, and Gloom evolves into Vileplume._

 _Burning a bright yellow, the Fire Stone bears a small flame in its center. It has been proved to be able to evolve Pansear into Simisear, Eevee into Flareon, Growlithe into Arcanine, and Vulpix into Ninetales._

 _With its dark blue shade and imprints of bubbles, the Water Stone has the ability to evolve certain Water-type Pokémon. Some examples are evolving Panpour into Simipour, and Eevee into Vaporeon._

And finally, the last one:

 _The Thunderstone bears a green color, with the image of a lightning bolt pressed into it. It holds the power to evolve Eelektrik into Eelektross, as well as Eevee into Jolteon, and Pikachu into Raichu._

Pikachu and I aren't fans of the Thunderstone if it comes close to us, but from a distance, it's a gorgeous sight. I have nothing against it if it can't touch us.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

I frown. That is _not_ Cilan's voice. _So why is it right in my ear?_

Turning my head ever so slightly, my eyes land on the form of a boy around Cilan's age. With soft brown hair slightly slicked back, he's dressed in a fancy white suit, complete with golden buttons and brown dress shoes. When he turns around to face me, the first thing I notice is how bright his golden eyes are.

I'm not gonna lie: this boy is _really_ handsome.

"All the power to evolve a Pokémon rests within one little crystal," he continues, his voice sounding a bit dazed and dreamy. "Doesn't that just amaze you?"

 _I guess._ But I simply shrug my shoulders and keep my lips sealed.

"I'm Pierce, by the way. What's your name?"

I swallow hard. "Alice."

He smiles, flashing two rows of pearly white teeth at me. "What a pretty name, Alice."

I fight the urge to shrug my shoulders. _Where is this going?_

"Well, Alice, I couldn't help noticing that Pikachu on your head right there. He's a real cute Pokémon, but he sure looks strong."

Pikachu's tail flicks from side to side, but he doesn't coo in delight, like he would if Iris or Cilan praised him like that. But he doesn't growl at Pierce, either.

"I'd love to buy you that Thunderstone, if you'd like." Although my jaw drops quite comically, he continues talking, like everything's normal. "Just think: your Pikachu could evolve into a stunning Raichu. He definitely seems stronger than your average Pikachu, and I'm sure he'd make a fine Raichu, if you were to evolve him."

It takes too many glances at the ¥10000 price tag, as well as a few taps from Pikachu's tail, to bring me back from my dazed state. I clear my throat and shake my head furiously.

"N-no thank you! We're not interested in evolving him, but thanks. Pikachu likes being a Pikachu. Don't you, buddy?"

He chirps happily from his spot on my head. He clearly remembers refusing to evolve five years ago, when we were coping after a Gym battle loss in Kanto.

Pierce simply smiles. "I understand. There's nothing stronger than the bond between a Trainer and their Pokémon. Especially with Electric-types. I'm the same with my Ampharos, you see."

As he chuckles lightly, I can feel the confusion settling in. And one glance at Pikachu tells me he's just as lost as I am.

 _What is this guy playing at?_

"Well, if I can't win you over with a Thunderstone, how about a tour around the city? I can show you Black Tower, the city's most popular attraction."

It settles in all too quickly. He's asking me out. _While I'm already on a date!_

I jolt and nearly shriek when I realize it. "No! I-I mean, th-thank you, but no... You see, I'm already here with someone else..." _Better to tell him up front than lead him on, right?_

Pierce looks around the store, a sly smile stretching his lips up. "I don't see anyone."

This time, I frown. And Pikachu releases a soft growl. But it's a growl, no less.

"Come on, you don't have to lie," he says with a shrug. "It's fine, I don't mind showing you around—"

"No thank you." This time, my voice is firmer.

"I insist—"

"I said _no_." His eyes widen at my tone, but that doesn't stop me: "Thank you for the offer, but I'm not interested. Goodbye."

I turn away from the case with the Evolutionary Stones and begin to wade through the crowd. My eyes dart upwards, trying to find the sign that'll direct me to the medicine department.

It's not long before I hear frantic footsteps behind me. "Are you sure? You look like you need some company around this huge city."

"I said no, Pierce." _Now back off, or Pikachu will shock you into oblivion._ I know my buddy, and you simply don't mess with his Trainer.

But Pierce doesn't give up. "Come on, I'll make it worth your while. Name it, and I'll give you anything your heart desires, I promise."

I keep walking, but suddenly, I'm yanked backwards. I can feel his fingers digging into my wrist.

"What do you want? Jewelry? New clothes? A rare Pokémon?"

"Nothing!" I nearly screech, wrenching my hand away from his. Whirling around, I glare fiercely at him, feeling my annoyance meter slam to the top. "You shouldn't have to rely on fancy gifts to secure a relationship!"

My face erupts in flames when I realize what I've just said, but I don't stop. No, once I'm fired up, it's impossible to shut me up.

"Listen, I'm thankful for the offer, I really am, but I'm already here with someone. I'm not interested, even with everything you could promise me." _Not to mention it completely goes against my theory and beliefs on relationships: friends first, lovers later_. "Thank you, but no thank you. Now please, leave me alone."

His golden eyes seem to darken the longer I stare at them, but I don't back down. I've noticed a small group of people have huddled around us, but I keep my gaze locked on his. He doesn't let up, either.

Finally, his eyes flutter shut, and he sighs in defeat. But his voice is fiery and dangerous: "I understand, Alice. I understand perfectly."

With a final glare thrown in my direction, he turns away and begins to head off into the crowd. He pushes against people as he makes his way toward the exit, and in a matter of seconds, he vanishes from my view.

* * *

A heavy sigh passes through my lips as I lean my chin on my arms. With my knees pulled up to my chest, I gaze down at Pikachu, who's seated right in front of me on the curb outside the Poké Mart.

"Pika pi?"

"I know," I groan, squeezing my eyes shut. "He thought he could win me over with gifts and empty promises. But that's not my style. You know that, buddy."

To be honest, I don't even think Pierce was looking for a romantic relationship with me. Judging by his snobbish attitude (which reminds me of a worse version of Trip), I think he was just looking for a fresh piece of arm candy to hang onto. And going by how smooth he spoke, I'm guessing he's done this before.

But how long would that have lasted? How long until he ditches one person and disappears, hunting for the next one?

Pikachu's left ear twitches. "Pi? Pika?"

I shake my head. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

And it's mostly true. But it hurts a bit, to know he didn't really care about me as a person. He only cared about having something to show off to the world.

 _Not all relationships are like that,_ I remind myself instantly. _And not all guys are like that. Remember, Cilan has always treated you well. Just like a princess, right?_

Wait—

 _Cilan._

"Alice?"

His voice makes me jump slightly. When I turn my head around, I find him standing behind me, clutching a small shopping bag. His bright emerald eyes glimmer with concern.

"I thought we were going to meet up at the front of the store. What happened?"

The pain in his voice hurts me; I can't hurt him any more. So I simply turn away and answer, "It got a bit too crowded in there for me, so I decided to get some fresh air." I know he won't question it if I bring up my fear of closed-in places.

Besides, I don't need to worry him about Pierce. I'll probably never see him again.

But he doesn't give up that easily. "Are you alright? You seem a bit distracted."

"What? No, I'm fine." To emphasis my point, I spring up into the sidewalk, nearly tripping over Pikachu in the process. "See? I'm all good! No need to worry!"

After what feels like forever, he finally caves into the smile I give him. "Alright, if you say so. What do you say we find a Pokémon Center and let Iris and Cynthia know we're okay?"

"Alright. Let's do it!"

* * *

By the time we reach the Pokémon Center, I'm back to my usual, bubbly, energetic self. The memory of Pierce has faded into nothing but a bad yet faint trace in my mind. I can't even remember what color his eyes were, honestly.

As Cilan sets us up with a room in the Pokémon Center's hotel section, I take Pikachu and Pansage with me over to the phones. Settling down at one of the spots, I dial the number to Cynthia's villa and press the phone to my ear.

It rings exactly twice before an aging voice answers. "Hello?"

"Hi, Jervis! It's Alice. Is Cynthia there?"

There's a slight bustling on the other end of the line. Finally, a familiar feminine voice says, "Yes?"

"Cynthia! This is Alice. I just wanted to let you know Cilan and I are staying over in Black City for a few nights. We'll call you when we get back to Undella Town."

She lets out a soft gasp. "You're in Black City? How did you get there?"

"It's a long story... But I promise we'll tell you all about it when we get back to Undella Town in a couple of days. Is Iris okay?"

"...She's fine," the Sinnoh Champion replies after a while. I can almost see the smile on her face as she speaks the words. "She and Axew are becoming stronger than ever. He was actually able to practice his stronger moves on Garchomp before he tired himself out."

 _Yup, that sounds like Axew._ But it's nice to know he's getting some training done with Outrage and Giga Impact; he doesn't have much experience with those moves.

"You sound like you're having fun," Cynthia says. Her smile sounds like it's turning into a smirk. "Are you two enjoying yourselves?"

"So far, so good." We'll see tomorrow; it depends on how well this tournament goes.

"I'm glad to hear that," she chuckles. "Well, I'll leave you to it, then. Give Cilan my best, okay?"

"I will. And...thanks for helping me out with this, Cynthia," I add a bit sheepishly.

The genuine smile returns to her voice. "My pleasure, Alice. I'll see you in a few days." With that, the line goes dead.

With a happy sigh, I hang up the phone. Pikachu and Pansage turn to stare at me, their eyes wide and expectant.

"You two ready to win tomorrow?"

I'm met with a chorus of cheers. A small giggle flies past my lips, and I reach over to rub the tops of their heads.

"Of course you are. I know you won't let me and Cilan down."

* * *

Our first night in the Pokémon Center room is a bit awkward. It hits me immediately Iris isn't there, so she can't keep me and Cilan in check. My stomach churns when I realize _we're completely alone._

Well, besides Pikachu and Pansage.

The two of us sleep in separate beds, and leave the room at separate times so each of us can get dressed in our pajamas. But even with the moon high in the dark, starry sky, and all the lights in the room turned off, I can't fall asleep.

Pikachu grumbles as I toss and turn in the bed, tangling the sheets up with my fists. It's not until I groan audibly that I hear rustling from the bed beside me.

"What's wrong, Alice?" Cilan leans over to flick on the lamp on the dresser that's perched between us. He rubs his eyes adorably, his voice tainted with exhaustion.

I roll over to face him, the side of my face pressed against the soft white pillow. "I can't sleep. I'm so excited for tomorrow!"

"So am I," he says with a light chuckle, "but you don't want to wear yourself out before the day actually begins. You need your sleep, especially if you want to do well tomorrow."

I guess he's right. But as I stare at him longer, I can only think of the night we spent in the cabin a few months ago, when we snuggled together during a thunderstorm.

"Maybe you're right..."

He smiles gently and settles back under the covers. "Goodnight, Alice. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yup. Goodnight, Cilan."

He flicks the lamp off, and my eyelids droop. Still facing him, I'm finally able to surrender to sleep's outstretched arms.

* * *

The next day is bright and sunny—the perfect weather for a tournament. With my stomach full of Berry Juice and pancakes from the Pokémon Center's cafeteria, I lead the way to the stadium, with Cilan close behind.

"Alice, wait up! I'm not that fast!"

"Don't lie to me!" I snap back playfully. "I saw how you moved back at the Stamp Rally! Come on, Slowpoke!"

Pikachu clutches my right shoulder, and Pansage holds onto my left. The little Grass-type decided to hop on for the ride when he realized I was much faster than Cilan.

Finally, we reach the stadium, and it's just as crowded as I imagined it would be. The two Ace Trainers from yesterday stand outside, handing out Black City souvenirs to members of the audience.

My lanyard with the number hangs around my neck, bumping against my Accelgor scarf. Cilan holds his in his hand, having wrapped it up delicately.

"Ready to do this, Cilan?"

"Of course," he replies with a smile. "And I know _you're_ ready, Alice," he adds with a wink.

It seems like heaven: my crush and I are entering a Tag Battle Competition, with no one else to interrupt us. We're gonna march right in there, and show Black City just how powerful Alice Ketchum and Cilan Everwood are. With Pikachu and Pansage with us, nothing can stop us.

 _What could go wrong?_

"Ugh! Simply _révoltant_! _You're_ entering the competition, too?!"

My whole world freezes at the familiar French voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**1/21/2019**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I simply own Alice.**

 **Disclaimer #2: Can we please forget about the whole "drama" with Farla? Sheesh, you guys act like I've committed murder for not blocking her fast enough. So can we just put this all behind us and actually leave comments concerning the story, and not insulting my intelligence? Thank you.**

* * *

(2)

"I can't believe she's here." _Why does she always have to follow us, wherever we go?!_

But being the polite gentleman he always is, Cilan turns around to face the French connaisseuse. "Burgundy! I didn't expect to see you here."

Rolling my eyes one final time, I whirl around and lock eyes with her—bright blue into deep lavender. Her hands are placed sassily on her hips, her mouth glazed with a snarky smile.

" _Oui_ , and this time, I'll be sure to destroy you in our battle."

"You do know this is a Tag Battle competition, right?" I raise my eyebrow at her, doing my best to ignore the disproving look Cilan throws my way. "You have to team up with someone to enter. Who's your partner?"

She glares daggers at me; oh well, I'm used to it by now. "I'm entering at random. Why do you ask? Are _you_ two entering together?"

The way she says it sounds more like an accusation—like we have to be _ashamed_ of pairing up with each other. But I'm way past flushing darkly at any insults she directs at me. Now I simply do the same.

"What's wrong with that? At least we have experience with winning tournaments in the past...unlike _a_ _certain_ _someone_ I know."

This time, Cilan's mouth actually falls open. Burgundy's cheeks bloom a dark scarlet, but she quickly masks her embarrassment with frustration and hatred. Again, I'm used to it.

"You listen to me, and you listen good, _sœur_! No matter who I'm paired up with, both you and your boyfriend are going down!" With that, she storms off and into the stadium.

I watch her vanish into the crowd, crossing my arms over my chest. "Sheesh, she never lets it go."

But Cilan doesn't smile like I thought he would. Instead, he shakes his head and frowns down at me.

"You shouldn't rile Burgundy up like that. You know how she is."

"Hey, it's not my fault she's always out to get us!"

"Still, what you said was extremely rude," he points out gently. "It was uncalled for."

I've never seen him look so disappointed in me before. It kinda hurts, to be honest. Yeah, it's Burgundy, and I love teasing her, especially after all she did to me and Cilan in the past, but it never feels good to have your crush be upset with you.

Especially when you're supposed to be on a date.

"Whatever." My face heats up; I divert my eyes from his as I hug Pikachu closer to me. "Come on, we should get going."

The two of us are silent the whole way to the stadium, and it's just as uncomfortable as you'd imagine. Even Pansage and Pikachu have picked up on the uneasiness. While my little Electric-type keeps squirming in my arms, the Grass-type keeps his eyes focused on the ground.

 _Whatever. If he really wants me to, I'll apologize to Burgundy when we run into her again._

But I'm not exactly in a hurry to do that either.

* * *

Once we've reached the stadium, the two Ace Trainers from yesterday—whose names are Beverly and Jared—direct us to a special section for the competing Trainers. It's the same as the previous three tournaments we've participated in, and as the seats of the stadium begin to fill up with spectators, the Trainers' section does the same, too.

Burgundy's already there, and whenever she does spare us a glance, it's to slant her eyes and bare her teeth at me. I simply roll my eyes. Iris would definitely call her a little kid right now.

There are a few Trainers who arrive in pairs, as well. For instance, a girl with flowing light brown hair dressed in a pale pink dress with a red ribbon tied around her waist shows up with a handsome boy with black hair and striking hazel eyes. He's dressed in a loose white shirt and jeans, but he looks just as determined as his female partner.

As I scan the area, I realize each competing Trainer has a similar lanyard with a number, either hanging around their neck or wrapped around their wrist. Some even have them looped around their waists. The numbers seem to range from 1 to 16—

Wait a minute.

The figure who has the "1" lanyard badge slung around his neck looks familiar. I can't see his face, but I recognize the silky, slicked-back brown hair.

 _Oh no—_

When he turns around, it's like everything's happening in slow motion. The crowd around us becomes nothing more than a light buzzing sound. I can only hear the sound of my own heartbeat, drumming fiercely in my ears. No matter how much I want to, I can't tear myself from Pierce's golden gaze.

Finally, just as his mouth laces up into a smirk, I find the courage to turn away from him. I swallow the huge lump that's already formed in my throat.

 _He's here?! He's competing, too?! Oh, Arceus, why?! First Burgundy, and now Pierce?!_

"Alice, what's the matter?" Cilan inches closer to me, resting a hand on my shoulder. He must've sensed my discomfort.

I shake my head furiously, squeezing my eyes shut. But I know my suspicious behavior will only draw him in closer, so I sigh and open my mouth to explain.

But someone else does it for me.

"Alice! It's good to see you again!"

My eyes shoot open at the familiar heavenly voice. I turn my head ever so slightly, trying my best to avoid the gaze of Pierce. But I can still see his smirk.

Cilan looks a bit hurt at this little reunion. "Who is he, Alice?"

Pierce scoffs, tugging at the cuff of his white sleeve. "She hasn't told you? ...Oh, wait, _you_ must be the one she told me about..." He sounds unimpressed, and simply rolls his eyes. "I'm Pierce. Alice and I met in the Poké Mart yesterday. I offered to take her on a tour around the city to visit Black Tower, but she said she was already with someone. _You_ must be that someone."

Pansage glares at the distasteful tone he uses to address his Trainer. And Pikachu bares his teeth, his red cheeks crackling with electric sparks. But Cilan still looks confused.

"Alice—"

But I stare down at my boots, my face flushed red. Tears pound behind my eyes, threatening to spill over. My nose burns; it always does whenever I'm about to cry.

 _I meant to tell you, but I didn't want to worry you._ But the words don't reach my mouth—it's too dry.

Pierce's smug look becomes stronger as he watches the two of us. "You should've seen her yesterday," he says to Cilan, his golden eyes darting over to me. "She kept saying no, but her eyes were saying yes."

It takes a moment for his implication to sink in, but when it does, all the embarrassment vanishes into thin air. In its place is pure fury.

And I actually _push_ him.

My hands ache from colliding with his chest, but it's nothing compared to the blind hatred I feel now. My muscles tense up; my face is creased into a glare.

"Shut up," I spit at him, finally lifting my head up to meet his eyes. "Shut up _right now_."

Those golden hues flash dangerously; something tells me he's not used to being talked down to like this, much less being shoved around. "So she's found her voice. I'm happy to hear that. I hope you plan on using it in the competition today."

"I do, when I _put you in your damn place_."

"Pika!" Pikachu adds from his spot on my shoulder. Pansage growls lightly, his paws digging into his Trainer's shoulder.

Meanwhile, Cilan just stares at the two of us. I'm unable to read his expression—it's absolutely blank. What is he thinking?

"I'd like to see you try," Pierce scoffs, rolling his eyes. "Which Pokémon are _you_ going with?"

"You'll have to wait and see—" _There's no way I'm telling him beforehand!_ "—but I promise you, they're going to destroy you!"

He's quiet for a moment. And then, he smiles and nods his head. "I don't doubt your strength; I wasn't lying when I said Pikachu seemed strong." When he says his name, Pikachu's claws sink into my shoulder. "But it's going to take a whole lot more than your attempts at petty insults to 'destroy' me in a battle. You haven't seen us in action yet."

 _"Us." He's referring to his Pokémon. Does he mean that Ampharos he mentioned yesterday?_

"I look forward to our upcoming battle," he continues, his smile evolving into a smirk. Then, with a seemingly careless shrug directed at Cilan, he adds, "See you around."

With a flick of his wrist, he turns away and begins to walk away. He reaches a group of Trainers and begins conversing with them, as if nothing ever happened.

My fingers twitch in agitation; I can feel my blood boiling underneath my skin. With my slanted eyes glued to his back, I think of all the ways I can make him pay in our future battle.

 _I swear, on Victini's life, I'm going to destroy him!_

But now I'm faced with another problem: the boy standing next to me, still shifting uncomfortably in his spot.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Cilan," I force myself to say, trying my best to ignore the heat radiating from my face. "I met him yesterday at the Poké Mart, and he was...less than pleasant, to put it bluntly." _No need to go into detail about that._ "I don't know what his problem is; he's just some rich boy who's never been told no in his entire life."

It's not like I haven't dealt with them before in my life, but _dear Arceus_ this kid makes me want to punch him right in the face.

When Cilan stays quiet for a few seconds, I feel another lump forming in my throat. Did I just lose him over this? We were having fun! Why does Pierce have to ruin it?!

"I know you'll be able to set him straight," he finally whispers, "although I wish you wouldn't get so riled up about it," he adds with a soft wink. "But I'm unable to wrap my head around his character."

I feel my forehead crease at this. "What do you mean?" What's not to get? He's a spoiled kid who throws a tantrum whenever something doesn't go his way.

"I don't understand how someone could act so... _bitter_. Especially to other people, in such innocent situations. I simply can't defend such a sour taste."

I guess he's right. But still, I don't see why he's having such a hard time comprehending the attitude of this boy. Isn't it crystal clear enough? He's just as arrogant—maybe even more—as Trip was a few months ago, before he was defeated by Alder.

 _Can Cilan see something I can't? What is he getting at?_

But I barely have time to vocalize the question, because a familiar feminine voice booms throughout the stadium and over the bustling crowd:

"Hello, fellow Pokémon Trainers! Welcome to the annual Black City Battle Competition! I'm your host, Beverly Winters, and to my right is my partner, Jared Till. We'll be covering all the heated action from our Tag Battles today and tomorrow!"

"That's right, Bev," Jared laughs. I glance up and see the pair seated above the stadium, leaning over little microphones with their eyes glued to the Trainers' section. "And from the looks of those Trainers, it seems like we're in for some real scorchers!"

It takes me a moment to realize they have Pokémon with them up in the stand. Slung around Beverly's shoulders is a Furret, and a male Unfezant is perched right next to Jared's seat.

"Each Trainer has been granted a card, which will be displayed up on the big screen above us. They'll be paired up with another number, and will then face off against another pair. It's up to the Trainers to seek their partners and opponents out!"

The screen flashes to life at Beverly's words. Sixteen cards with numbers on them shuffle themselves, and in a moment, they're divided into four sections:

 _1 & 4 vs. 12 & 5_

 _3 & 7 vs. 11 & 8_

 _9 & 6 vs. 15 & 16_

 _10 & 14 vs. 2 & 13_

"And there you have it, folks!" I can barely hear Jared over the cheering crowd. "Our first round matchups! Now, Trainers, find your opponents and partners!"

I already know who my partner is, so I start scanning the section for numbers "9" and "6." Finally, I find them, and they're clutched tightly in the hands of a pretty girl and a familiar boy.

I don't know the boy personally, but I've seen him before—at the Club Battle Tournament, a few months ago. What was his name again? I think it's Sylvester. He faced off against Georgia's Beartic's with a Joltik, and he was able to hold himself fairly well until Beartic fell on Joltik and knocked him out.

 _I'll have to keep an eye out for him._

I don't recognize the girl, but she seems to know Sylvester by the way she's huddled right into his side. She wears a lacy white blouse and a purple skirt that stretches down to her knees. Her blonde hair is pulled back into a tight French braid.

Suddenly, Pikachu lets out a threatening growl. When I turn my head to see why, I feel my stomach start to churn.

Burgundy is chatting it up with Pierce—or rather, he's chatting it up with her. Her eyes are a bit distant, since she keeps stealing glances at Cilan when she thinks I'm not looking. Her lanyard, which is looped around her wrist, has a "4" on it.

 _Oh, great. They're teaming up! I thought this was supposed to be a fun tournament!_

Pierce and Burgundy make their way onto the field, with two familiar boys right behind them. Just like with Sylvester, I recognize them from previous competitions. Their names are Antonio and Emmanuel, I believe.

"And now, it's time to begin our first match of Round One! On the left side of the field, we have Antonio and Emmanuel—two stunning Trainers who've gone head-to-head before in numerous tournaments! Opposing them is Pokémon Connaisseuse Burgundy, and Black City's own handsome heartthrob, Pierce!"

Handsome, yes, but not exactly a heartthrob. The boy next to me is more of a heartthrob than he is, and he doesn't rely on looks alone.

An Ace Trainer referee—one who looks like a younger version of Beverly—nods to both teams and holds up her hands. "Tag Battlers...begin!"

Antonio and Emmanuel are the first ones to bring out their chosen Pokémon:

"Unfezant, come on out!"

"Whimsicott, let's go!"

Two blue flashes explode on the left side of the field, and a female Unfezant and a Whimsicott appear before their Trainers. Each of them looks ready to win, with their slanted eyes and bared teeth. Unfezant lets out a threatening caw, and Whimsicott fluffs out her spores.

But Pierce merely shrugs. "No matter. Ampharos, show 'em how it's done!"

And Burgundy acts just as smug as her partner. " _Alors_ , _Cher_ Dewott!"

Another pair of identical blue flashes overtake the field in front of them. Burgundy's Dewott appears in front of her, glaring and baring his teeth. But it's Pierce's chosen Pokémon that holds my attention.

With its sleek yellow pelt and angled face, it appears to be well-raised. The orb on its tail brims with a bright red color, signaling its health and happiness. Pierce wasn't lying when he said he had a good relationship with Ampharos. No Pokémon could look like that if they weren't cared for properly.

Cilan stiffens next to me. "An Ampharos? It's a Pokémon from the Johto region, right, Alice?"

I nod, but I can't tear my eyes away from the Electric-type before me. All I can think about is how those powerful muscles ripple fluidly underneath that yellow skin.

"We'll take the first move!" Antoino shouts. "Unfezant, Sky Attack!"

"Whimsicott, you use Stun Spore!"

Immediately, Unfezant spreads her wings and caws loudly. She zooms up into the air, readying herself to charge straight for Ampharos. Meanwhile, Whimsicott glows with a faint golden color, and in a few seconds, she spits out a cloud of little yellow sparks.

 _To paralyze them_ , I realize, biting my lip. _That'll be really effective for Dewott. But what about Ampharos?_

"You won't paralyze _ma cherie_ that easily!" Burgundy snaps at the two boys. "Dewott, Ice Beam, _s'il vous plait_!"

Ducking to the side, Dewott spits out a beam of ice. Unfortunately, Whimsicott isn't quick enough, and she's caught in a block of ice.

"Now, Razor Shell!"

Swiping the twin scalchops off his thighs, Dewott leaps forward and slashes at the block of ice. It shatters, spitting Whimsicott out. But she doesn't hover in the air like she normally would. Instead, she sinks to the ground, with black swirls replacing her eyes.

Emmanuel shrieks at this, "Whimsicott, no!"

I can't stop my mouth from falling open. "Just two hits?!" _Dewott's a lot stronger than I remember him being!_

 _I just hope his strength doesn't match that of Trip's Serperior..._

Pierce stuffs his hands into the pockets of his white pants. "An interesting display of power," he remarks to his partner. "But now it's _my_ turn."

I feel a growl bubble up in my throat. _Always the arrogant piece of—_

"Ampharos, dodge that!" The Electric-type steps to the side, narrowly missing Unfezant as she swoops down. "Now, use Thunderbolt!"

 _He knows Thunderbolt, too?!_

Crackling with electric power, Ampharos expels it in the form of a bolt. Poor Unfezant is caught in the storm, and she falls to the ground seconds after being shocked. Just like Whimsicott, her eyes have been conquered by black swirls.

 _Again?! Pierce wasn't lying when he said they were strong!_

"Unfezant and Whimsicott are unable to battle. Ampharos and Dewott win, which means the victors are Pierce and Burgundy!"

As the crowd around us goes wild at the power, I stand there in silence, my hands gripping the railing in front of us. Cilan's just as motionless, with his green eyes glued to the field ahead. Pikachu and Pansage gulp quietly from their spots on our shoulders.

Burgundy sassily places her hands on her hips. " _That's_ what I call a _magnifique_ victory. _Trés bien_!"

Pierce stays silent, but he nods respectfully to his Pokémon before him. Ampharos returns it with a smirk, the red orb on his tail glowing brightly.

But it appears Cilan and I are the only ones amazed at their power. The other Trainers simply shrug it off; one girl even mutters, "Well, they _did_ have type advantages, so it doesn't really count."

"Burgundy has definitely shown improvement," Cilan keeps his voice quiet, so only I can hear, "to take out an opponent with just two hits. Very well executed."

"Yeah, but it's only the first round. And they _did_ have advantages..." _Oh, boy, I'm starting to sound like those Trainers, aren't I?_

I just hope their power won't be difficult to handle if we have to face off against them.

* * *

The next battle, Numbers 3 and 7 versus 11 and 8, pitches a sporty pair of girls against a sweet-looking couple. One girl on the right side of the field is dressed in silver capris and a red shirt, and wears matching red sneakers. The girl next to her wears a black dress with long sleeves, as well as black tights and dress shoes.

The couple facing them is the same pair I noticed earlier: the girl with the pale pink dress, and the boy with the black hair. The way they keep nudging each other and smiling seems to confirm my assumptions their dating.

"We've reached the second match of the first round," Beverly announces throughout the stadium, "and we're looking at a good one! Cousins Emi and Eliza, fierce Tag Battlers from Unova's own Castelia City, against Lynette and Ryder, the Lovebirds of Lacunosa!"

Emi sends out an Azumarill, and Eliza sends out a Flygon. In response, Lynette and Ryder send out Bellossom and Machamp, and despite their sizes, they're able to put up a pretty good fight.

Lynette keep her attacks distant yet dangerous, and when Bellossom has to get close to her opponents, she proves she's just as speedy as a Persian. Ryder, on the other hand, goes head-to-head with his Machamp, who seems to love physical combat.

But in the end, it's Emi and Eliza who pull through, and leave both Bellossom and Machamp lying on the ground, slack-jawed and unconscious.

"Bellossom and Machamp are unable to battle. Azumarill and Flygon are the winners, and that means the victors are Emi and Eliza!"

* * *

Finally, the third match has come. But just as I ready myself to leap over the railing and onto the field, a shadow crosses mine.

"Good luck with your battle," Pierce drawls out, a proud smirk on his face. "I look forward to our own match in the near future."

 _So do I. And I'll be sure to wipe that smug look off your face!_ But I simply mutter, "Whatever," and head out onto the field.

When Cilan and I reach our spot on the field, I feel a hand squeeze my shoulder. I bite my lip as I meet Cilan's eyes.

"Don't let him get to you. Just focus on right now, okay?"

 _He's right. I can't afford any distractions. I have to put Pierce out of my mind, even if it's for a little bit._

"The third battle is getting underway, folks! To my left, we have Sylvester, a Trainer who's proven to snatch the quickest wins with speed and agility, and Piper, a well-known Grass-type specialist. And to my right, we have Pokémon-Master-in-training Alice, and Pokémon Connoisseur Cilan!"

 _Here we go_. I nod to Pikachu, who returns it with a small smirk. He's ready to win.

And so am I.

"Alright, Trainers, begin!"

With a lethal look in her eyes, Piper tosses a Poké Ball. "Victreebel, come on out!"

Sylvester follows her lead with a smirk. "Go, Galvantula!"

Two identical blue flashes appear, and a sturdy Victreebel and a stocky Galvantula appear before us. Sylvester looks quite proud of his chosen Pokémon; why shouldn't he be? Joltik has really improved since the last time I saw him.

"A Grass-type and an Electric-type. There's something familiar about this pairing," I tell Cilan, winking an eye in his direction.

"Indeed," he laughs, selecting a Poké Ball of his own. "I suggest we present our own unique style to combat theirs."

 _I couldn't agree more._ "Pikachu, I choose you!" With a victory cry, he leaps from my shoulder and onto the field. His red cheeks explode with little sparks of lightning.

"Pansage, you're up!"

In another blue flash, Pansage appears, cheering his name. He readies himself on the ground next to Pikachu, who gives him a small smile. He returns it without hesitation.

"We'll take the first move!" Piper yells out. "Victreebel, use Energy Ball!"

"Galvantula, you use Thunderbolt!" Sylvester shouts.

But Cilan and I are ready for them. _Long distance attacks won't work with us._

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Pansage, Solar Beam!"

Both Pikachu and Galvantula expel twin bolts of electric power, which lash out and cancel each other out. Meanwhile, Victreebel spits out a bright green orb of energy, which counters Pansage's beam of sunlight. Again, the two attacks do nothing to their intended targets.

 _We'll keep blocking their attacks and go in for a close-range strike. We'll be able to tire them out in no time._

And one look at Cilan tells me he's thinking the exact same thing as I am. Silently, he flicks his eyes from me to Galvantula, and does the same between Pansage and Victreebel.

I get the message: Pikachu versus Galvantula, Pansage versus Victreebel.

 _This_ is why we're a great team; we're able to communicate and sense each other's thoughts without voicing a single word.

"Pansage, use Bite on Victreebel!"

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail on Galvantula!"

Pansage lunges and wraps his teeth around the large leaf on Victreebel's head, causing her to shriek. Fear flashes in Piper's green eyes.

Pikachu does the same, his tail gleaming with steel, but he misses his mark at the last moment, when Galvantula steps nimbly to the side. Pikachu slams into the dirt instead, scuffing up dust.

 _He hasn't lost any of his speed from when he was a Joltik._ I bite my lip, willing the churning in my stomach to stop.

"Galvantula, use Slash!"

"Intercept with Iron Tail!"

But Galvantula's too fast—Pikachu's hit head-on, and he collapses in the dirt. His eyes are shut tight, and his little flank moves up and down at a rapid pace. I wince at the thought of the pain he must be in.

"Pikachu!" Thankfully, at the sound of my voice, he pushes himself up, and gives me a small yet reassuring smile.

"Victreebel, use Vine Whip!"

Meanwhile, Pansage dances almost elegantly around Victreebel's lashing twin vines. He leaps up and ducks down, twirling himself in the air to avoid their thorny grasp. And with each passing strike, it becomes more and more evident that Victreebel's running out of energy.

 _Cilan can handle Victreebel. Now, I've got to worry about taking down that Galvantula!_

"Now," Sylvester calls out to his Pokémon, "use Thunderbolt!"

"Pikachu, counter with Electro Ball!"

A bolt of lightning collides into a swirling orb of electric power. Just like before, the two attacks cancel each other out, leaving both Pokémon unharmed.

"Quick Attack, let's go!" _I have to end this now!_

At lightning speed (no pun intended), Pikachu surges forward and slams into Galvantula. He's able to make the larger Electric-type stagger and take a few steps back, as he grunts from the pain.

"Finish this up with Iron Tail!"

This time, Pikachu makes sure not to miss his mark. He brings his steely tail down hard on Galvantula's head, which proves to be enough to knock him down. Galvantula sinks to the ground, his eyes nothing but black swirls.

"Pansage, wrap it up with Rock Tomb!"

At his Trainer's voice, Pansage leaps back a few yards away from his opponent. He places his hands together, and a few seconds later, a large brown rock forms between them. With a battle cry, he launches it straight at Victreebel, who can only stare in horror as it creeps closer to her. It clashes into her, knocking her down and out of the battle.

"Both Victreebel and Galvantula are unable to battle. Pikachu and Pansage are the winners, which means the victors are Alice and Cilan!"

The crowd around us cheers loudly at the announcement, but their praise couldn't matter less to me. Now, all I care about is Pikachu.

"You did it!"

My little Electric-type springs himself into my outstretched arms, cooing and pressing his face to mine. Meanwhile, Pansage swings himself up and over to Cilan's shoulder, where he gives the Grass-type a rewarding pet on the green tuft on his head.

"Well done, you two," Cilan laughs, hugging Pansage close to him. "A perfect blend of sweet and spicy flavors—you two were amazing!"

"He's right." My voice is partially muffled by Pikachu's yellow fur, but I don't care. "You really showed 'em how it's done."

But as the words leave my lips, I find myself stealing a glance over at the group of Trainers gathered on the side of the field. My eyes meet Pierce's golden hues, which are slanted in anger. I return the glare.

 _We'll show you soon enough, rich boy. Just you wait._

* * *

The fourth battle takes place soon after and pairs a familiar girl named Gail up with another girl named Silvia. While I don't know the latter, I recognize Gail from the Clubsplosion, where her Druddigon faced off against Georgia's Bisharp.

Now, Druddigon and Silvia's Beautifly are locked in a battle between Vincent's Magmortar and Cassie's Sawsbuck. The four of them all fight bravely, but in the end, it's Gail and Silvia who emerge victorious, and they end up moving to the second round.

After the winners have been announced, Beverly and Jared stand up in their seats. "Alright, folks, we're gonna have a short intermission before we begin the next round. Rest up, relax, and have fun! See you in an hour!" Furret chirps from its spot on Beverly's shoulders.

 _An hour to rest up. What to do until Round Two?_

"What do you think, Cilan?" Burgundy suddenly sneers, finding her way over to us. "I've gotten much stronger since we last met, _non_?"

Pierce watches us from a distance, his eyes never leaving my form. But even when I turn away from him, I can still feel them, like they're burning little holes into my back.

"You've definitely improved," Cilan says, sounding genuinely impressed and proud for his rival. "I'm happy for you."

But as usual, she scowls at him. "Don't try to act nice! I know your true intentions, _monsieur_ , and I plan on putting you in your place when we battle!"

I hug Pikachu closer to me, fighting the urge to snap at her. With Pierce constantly nagging me, and the pressure of the tournament on my shoulders, I'm _not_ in the mood to deal with Burgundy and her grudge.

But then again, when am I ever?

"Now now, Burgundy," Pierce says as he sashays over to us, a smirk splayed on his lips, "we mustn't rile ourselves up. Save that energy for the battle; we'll make them pay soon enough."

 _That's what you think._ It takes every ounce of strength I have to keep my mouth shut.

Burgundy flashes a glare at him, but stays silent. I frown at the exchange. She doesn't seem to like him all that much, either. But I guess if pairing up with him means taking me and Cilan down, it must be worth it.

"Come on," I whisper to Cilan, still partially shielding myself behind Pikachu's fur, "we should get some lunch."

I haven't eaten since breakfast this morning, and that was pretty light to begin with. Four battles later, complete with rival confrontations, and I'm absolutely starving.

He nods to me before resting a hand on my shoulder. Just as the two of us turn away, Pierce's voice makes me freeze:

"I know you're intrigued by me, Alice. You'll come running soon enough; they always do."

Pikachu yelps as my arms loosen around his form; if he hadn't swung himself up onto my shoulder at the last second, he would've fallen to the ground. But that's hardly on my mind right now.

It takes both of Cilan's hands around my wrists to hold me back from the smirking rich boy. I try throwing a punch at his smug face, but Cilan's grasp is too tight. I can't feel my arm back enough to get a good swing.

 _How dare he act so entitled! He's not above us in any way! Oh boy, I can't wait until Pikachu and I destroy him in our battle!_

"Alice." Cilan's voice is pleading, and when I turn to face him, I realize he's biting his lip. _Did he pick that habit up from me?_ "Please, let it go."

A few seconds pass before I ease up in his arms, but I don't turn away and leave with him before throwing one last glare in Pierce's direction. He merely smiles at this as the two of us walk away.

"I always get what I want in the end, _Alison_."

 _We'll see about that, rich boy._

* * *

"Alice, you really have to keep your temper in check when you're around him."

"It's not my fault he has such a punchable face!"

Cilan stifles a laugh at my choice of words, but it doesn't reach his eyes. He's still concerned. "I understand it's tempting, but you can't do that. He'll use your anger against you. Don't let him win, okay?"

The two of us—four, counting Pikachu and Pansage—are seated in a booth in the dining hall of the Pokémon Center. Two plates of salad rest in front of us on the table, with our Pokémon happily munching away on some Pokémon food.

I poke at the leaves and berries on my plate with my fork, trying my best to avoid Cilan's eyes. It kinda hurts, being criticized like this by my own crush. But deep down, I know he's right.

Pierce will say and do _anything_ to tick me off and try to throw me off guard. And I can't lash out at him like I did earlier. If I _do_ end up punching him, he'll be the first one to cry assault and get me kicked out of the tournament—or worse.

"I'm good at keeping my cool with Burgundy, Trip, and the others." Cilan gives me _the look_ , to which I smirk and shrug my shoulders. "Alright, _mostly_. But with Pierce...it's a whole different issue. When I'm around him, I just want to hit him. Why is that? I haven't been putting up with him as long as I have with our other rivals, so why does he have such an impact on me?"

I bite my lip and gaze into his eyes, searching for an answer. He leans back in his seat, seemingly lost in thought. He seems quite calm under three pairs of watchful eyes.

"It's possible you feel betrayed by him," he suggests with a sad look in his emerald eyes. "You've met him before, and he acted friendly towards you. Now, he's become bitter and he's treating you differently. It's only natural your anger stems from his sudden change of character."

 _He played me like a fool_ , I realize bitterly. _Just like he did with countless other girls before me._

"I guess that makes sense..." I scoop another forkful of salad into my mouth, hoping to chase away any lingering thoughts or feelings about him in the taste. It's good food, but not as good as Cilan's.

Suddenly, he leans over and rests his hand on my own. His eyes glow warmly as a soft smile settles on his features. "Try not to think about him. Characters with his kind of personality aren't healthy to ponder over."

 _And they're not worth it._ I return his smile, and the urge to leap up and hug him bubbles up in the back of my mind. It's hard to fight this time.

I'm lucky to have him in my life. And not as a crush, but as a friend. I can count on him, like no other.

And for that, I'm extremely thankful.

* * *

After lunch, the four of us are back in the crowded stadium. The number of competing Trainers in the designated section has shrunken considerably—nearly half of those who lost in the first round are absent.

 _Sheesh, they're all like Trip. Don't they understand they can learn a lot and improve themselves simply by observing other battles and pick up on pointers?_

"And we're back with the Black City Battle Competition!" Jared's voice suddenly booms throughout the stadium. "Round Two is just about to kick off!"

Immediately, everyone's eyes glance up at the screen, where eight cards are shuffled up. In a flash of golden light, they're paired up into two matches: two against two.

 _15 & 16 vs. 10 & 14_

 _3 & 7 vs. 1 & 4_

 _It looks like we're in the first battle!_

Immediately, I scan the area for anyone whose lanyard is printed with a "10" or a "14." Finally, my eyes land on Gail, the "Beautiful Crusher," as the Clubsplosion called her, and Silvia, the sporty girl with the high ponytail. Gail's lanyard, which bears a card with "14" on it, is looped around her waist like a sash. Silvia's lanyard is wrapped around her right wrist, and has he number "10" written on it.

Knowing Gail, she'll probably have another Dragon-type with her. I have no idea what Silvia will have, but going by the Beautifly she used in the first round, I think she'll have another Pokémon from the Hoenn region.

But either way, I know Cilan and I will come out on top.

It's not long before the four of us are out on the field, squaring off against each other. Just like in the Clubsplosion, Gail glares at us from behind her golden fan. Her expression screams superiority, but not as much as Pierce's.

Speaking of the rich boy, I haven't even glanced his way since the tournament started back up again. I've been trying to keep my anger under control, and I've found it's much easier to do that when I don't have to look at him every second of the day.

"Okay, folks, let's get this thing rolling!" Beverly shouts out to the cheering crowd. "On the left side of the field is Gail, the gorgeous Dragon Tamer, and Silvia, the sporty Pokémon Coordinator all the way from Slateport City in the Hoenn region!"

 _I was right—she_ _is_ _from Hoenn!_

"And to my right, we have A-class Pokémon Connoisseur Cilan, and budding Pokémon Master Alice, who bears a dream of entering the Unova League!"

The referee nods before holding up her arms. "Trainers ready? And...go!"

"Dustox, come on out!"

"Go, Fraxure!"

Silvia's Poké Ball explodes to reveal a dangerous-looking Dustox floating in the air. Meanwhile, Gail's chosen Pokémon bursts out and takes shape on the ground, pawing at the dirt and baring his teeth.

My mouth goes dry. "A Fraxure and a Dustox?" Quite the team. No doubt they've got some kind of strategy up their sleeves.

Just to familiarize myself with them, I scan them each with my Pokédex.

 **Dustox, the Poison Moth Pokémon, and the evolved form of Cascoon. Toxic powder is scattered with each flap. At night, it is known to strip leaves off trees lining boulevards.**

 **Fraxure, the Axe Jaw Pokémon, and the evolved form of Axew. A broken tusk will not grow back, so it diligently sharpens its tusks on river rocks after the end of a battle. Territory battles between Fraxure can be intensely violent.**

 _I wish Iris was here to see Fraxure._ I smile sadly at the thought before pocketing my Pokédex.

"No doubt Fraxure's going to go head-to-head with us right away," I whisper to Cilan. "I think Dustox will hang back. Watch out—it's a Poison-type."

He nods, never lifting his eyes off the two Pokémon. Already, I can see the wheels in his head turning. _He's forming a plan of attack_ , I realize quickly.

It's not long before the two of us send out our own chosen Pokémon:

"Pikachu, let's go!"

"Presenting my powerful Crustle!"

Again, Pikachu leaps down from my shoulder and onto the field in front of me. Meanwhile, a flash of blue explodes next to him, and the lumbering yet sturdy form of Crustle takes shape. He grunts to Pikachu, who wags his tail happily at him.

 _Pikachu and Crustle versus Dustox and Fraxure. We can take them, no problem._

"Let's focus on speed this time." I keep my voice low, so only Cilan can hear. "Tire them out, and lure them in. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect," he replies with a smirk. "Crustle, start this off with Shell Smash!"

Immediately, Crustle leaps out of his heavy rock shell, his skin breaking apart. He sheds his coat, glowing a brighter shade of red.

"And right off the bat," Jared gasps, "Crustle's Attack and Speed have increased dramatically! A nice way to prep up for the battle."

 _Now it's my turn._ "Pikachu, use Quick Attack on Fraxure!"

 _It's better for Pikachu to handle Fraxure, and for Crustle to deal with Dustox. Dustox poses more of a threat to my Electric-type than to Crustle. Besides, Pikachu has somewhat of a size advantage compared to Crustle when it comes to battling Fraxure. Especially if we're focusing on speed._

Pikachu charges at lightning speed for Fraxure, with silvery gusts of wind trailing behind him. He slams into the Dragon-type's chest head-on, bouncing back and causing his opponent to skid in the dirt.

Gail's eyes flash dangerously as her Pokémon trembles upon impact. "I don't think so." She nods to Silvia, who returns it with a knowing smirk.

 _Uh-oh..._

"Dustox, use Silver Wind!"

Immediately, the Bug and Poison-type flaps her wings lethally, and two rows of white rings lash out. Both Pikachu and Crustle shriek as they scramble to dodge them. Luckily, they manage to do so.

"Stay sharp, Crustle!" Cilan calls out to him. "Fight back with Rock Wrecker!"

"Fraxure, use Rock Smash!"

Just as Crustle forms a huge rock in between his red claws, Fraxure's tusks glow with an amber shade. The rock flies out of Crustle's grip, only to be smashed to bits by Fraxure's glowing tusks. He bares his teeth proudly at us.

Meanwhile, I find myself grinding my own teeth. _We can't get a hit in! I guess we'll have to get close before we can attack._

"Alice," Cilan whispers softly, "have Pikachu get Dustox and Fraxure close together. I'll have Crustle hang back to guard you."

I raise my eyebrow at him, but one look at those bright emerald eyes reassures me. He has a plan, and he doesn't intend to fail.

Nodding once to him, I turn back to my yellow buddy on the field. "Pikachu, Crustle's got your back! Don't be afraid to attack!" He peers over his shoulder to nod at me. "Now, use Iron Tail on Fraxure!"

But Silvia's not having any of it: "Dustox, Gust, let's go!"

Just when Pikachu leaps up into the air, with his tail gleaming with steel, Dustox flaps her green wings powerfully. She forms a strong gust of wind that knocks Pikachu back down to the ground. Luckily, he twists and lands on his paws, but Fraxure remains unharmed.

"Keep Dustox busy," I whisper to Cilan. "Just long enough for me and Pikachu to round them both up. Okay?"

He nods, never taking his eyes off the field. "Crustle, use Rock Slide!"

Still out of his shell, Crustle raises his little red claws up to the sky. Immediately, rocks begin spilling from the clouds, raining down on the field.

Gail grits her teeth. "Fraxure, bat them back with Dual Chop."

Fraxure's tusks glow blue this time, and he swings his head around wildly. The rocks crumble upon impact, but he's not able to hold them all back. A few rocks fall around him, trapping him in a little circle.

 _Yes!_

"Now, Pikachu, Quick Attack!"

Pikachu lets out a war cry as he charge forward, looking just as fierce as a Bouffalant. He slams into Fraxure's chest, knocking him back into one of the large rocks around him.

"Dustox, keep Pikachu away! Use Silver Wind one more time!"

But Cilan has my back: "Crustle, use Rock Wrecker!"

Both Crustle's freshly-formed rock and the silver slashes from Dustox's wings collide in the air. Fraxure and Pikachu are free to keep fighting.

"Fraxure, Dual Chop!"

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!"

Both tusk and tail clash in the air, but in the end, it's Pikachu who comes out on top. Fraxure skids on the ground, landing on his stomach. He winces in pain, his eyes squeezing shut.

"Fraxure, you've got to get up!" Gail growls, lashing out her golden fan.

"Dustox, use Gust once more!"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt, let's go!"

Crackling with electric energy, Pikachu expels the bolt of lightning towards Dustox. It fights through the strong gust of wind she sends our way, but both Pikachu and Crustle stand their ground. Dustox yelps out as she's hit head-on with the bolt.

 _Yes! We've got 'em!_

"Finish this up with Rock Slide, Crustle!"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt once more!"

As the rocks rain down from the sky, trapping both Pokémon in a stony circle, Pikachu lets loose another lash of lightning. Both Dustox and Fraxure are shocked, and they fall back onto the ground, completely spent from the battle. I can barely see the black swirls on their faces, but they're definitely there.

"Dustox and Fraxure are unable to battle. Crustle and Pikachu win, which means the winners are Alice and Cilan!"

At the referee's announcement, the crowd around us cheers wildly. Meanwhile, Pikachu leaps up into the air, crying out in victory. He taps his little yellow paw against Crustle's dark red claw.

"We did it!" My face breaks out into a wide smile as I turn to face Cilan. "Way to go!"

Before I know it, my arms are wrapped around his form. He seems taken aback, but returns the hug—albeit a little awkwardly, considering the weird angle we're in.

"A zesty battle with quite the shocking finale," he laughs, winking at me. "Absolutely amazing."

 _I wish I could just lean up and kiss him right now. It's so tempting—_

"So Alice and Cilan will be our first team moving on to the Finals!" Jared announces. His Unfezant caws at his side. "Congratulations, you two!"

But any happiness I feel is soon chased away when my eyes meet Pierce's. The rich boy simply smirks and nods in my direction, as if he's saying, "Pretty good, but nowhere near as good as _me_."

 _Oh, I'll show you just how good we are in the Finals, just you wait!_

* * *

The second battle of Round Two pits Burgundy and Pierce against Emi and Eliza. Again, they send out Dewott and Ampharos, while Emi has chosen a Gothitelle, and Eliza has chosen a Heatmor.

Just like before, the two of them absolutely _demolish_ their opponents. Burgundy focuses in on Heatmor right away and disposes him with a quick Razor Shell attack, followed up by Water Gun. The poor Fire-type never had a chance.

Ampharos shows off his rippling muscles once more, taking Gothitelle out with just a single Thunderbolt attack. He manages to evade each and every one of her attacks before landing the final blow.

 _That's their strategy,_ I realize with a jolt. _They separate their opponents and divide them into one-on-one battles. It's like they're working separately, but they're still a team. It's a weird strategy, but it's definitely an effective one._

When it's announced they're moving up to the Finals, they return to the Trainers section, both of them looking painfully smug. Burgundy keeps stealing glances at Cilan, who does his best to ignore her.

Meanwhile, Pierce doesn't look me in the eye at all. Part of me is glad at this, but another part of me knows he's doing this to piss me off. He doesn't want to acknowledge we're finally facing each other, since he sees me as inferior to him. He doesn't want to admit we're finally on equal footing.

"Alright, Trainers and spectators," Beverly announces to the large crowd around us, "we'll be hosting the Final Round tomorrow morning. We'll finally get to see which Tag Battle Team climbs to the top and claims victory of this year's Black City Battle Competition!"

 _I'm ready to win, Pierce, so you'd better watch out._

* * *

Later that night, Cilan and I are in the Pokémon Center, enjoying a lovely meal for two, prepared by none other than the Striaton City Gym Leader himself. Despite my protests, he insisted.

As the two of us eat the vegetable paella he's made—which is absolutely flawless, by the way—Pikachu and Pansage nibble on some special Pokémon food. Cilan's made it so that it's extra appealing for Grass-types and Electric-types.

A few of the Trainers from earlier have decided to stick around. Emi and Eliza are still here, despite their loses, and I still see Silvia here, chatting it up with them. Gail is nowhere to be found, though.

 _She must've left, like the others. But still, it's good to see some of the other Trainers are still here._

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Cilan asks, his lips strung up in a knowing smile.

"Of course!" I reply with a wink. "I'm ready to finally put Pierce in his place. ...And it'll be nice to be battling Burgundy for a change." I haven't battled her since the Club Battle Tournament, back in Nimbasa Town. "Right, Pikachu?"

But just when I look down at the ground to smile at my little buddy, I realize something's off. His movements are slow—he's putting food in his mouth at a Slugma's pace. His eyes are closed halfway, too. In short, he looks zoned out.

"Pikachu?"

As his name leaves my lips, he falls back onto the floor. Pansage shrieks and rushes to his side; I nearly trample him, trying to get to my baby.

"Pikachu?!"

No response. His eyes are shut completely.

"Pikachu, answer me!"

Still nothing. Panic seizes me.

"Pikachu!"

* * *

 **I was a little hesitant about this chapter, due to its content, length and ending, but ultimately, I think it turned out alright. I didn't want to split it up into any more chapters than I had to.**

 **Oh, Pierce... I hate him with a burning passion, but I love writing his character! He gets under my skin so easily, but oh well. I'll be sad to say goodbye to him after this little three-shot story is finished.**

 **I had Burgundy win a few battles because I truly believe she's improved. She fought bravely in the Clubsplosion with her Revenge strategy against Iris and Excadrill, but unfortunately, we never got to see her battle properly in the Junior Cup. I think by now, she would've worked twice as hard to strengthen herself and her Pokemon. Dewott is strong, but not Trip's-Serperior-strong.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be posted later this week, as well. I'll see you then! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**1/25/2019**

 **Hello, guys! Here is the final part of this little three-shot. To be honest, I had fun writing this whole little story. Sure, it's a bit predictable, and it's not my best work, not by a long shot, but I have a soft spot for it. It helped me out of a little writer's block, and it got me back into writing _Best Wishes_. It's thanks to this little story that I'm now working on Chapter 105 of _Best Wishes_. **

**I hope you enjoy it! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. The only thing I own is my character, Alice.**

* * *

(3)

My face is pressed against the glass as I peer into the special medical room of the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy and Audino tend to my baby, who's hooked up to a special machine and swaddled up in white blankets.

I barely register Cilan's hand on my shoulder, or Pansage's soft whimper. All I can think about is Pikachu.

 _Was it something I did? Was it our battle today? What's wrong with my baby?_

I practically leap from the window as Nurse Joy heads for the door. My eyes well up with tears; it takes everything I have to hold them back.

"Nurse Joy?" My voice is barely a whisper. "What's wrong with him?"

Her voice is grim when she says, "Your Pikachu is very weak right now. Somehow, he took in a large quantity of a special medicine that normally makes Pokémon drowsy. But when consumed in heavy amounts, it could become lethal."

 _So it's some kind of poison?_ "But how? There wasn't anything in his food!" I know Cilan wouldn't try anything like that. It's barbaric!

"That's the only way it could've gotten into his system," Joy insists, shrugging her shoulders. "I've given him a light sedative, as well as some counteractive drugs to help flush out the poison. Audino's keeping an eye on him now. He should be fine in a day or two."

Despite her calm, soothing voice, my mind is as frantic as a buzzing Beedrill. _How could he have been_ _poisoned_ _?! Did he eat something earlier that I wasn't aware of? Did someone force him to take it?_

I want to run in there and cradle him in my arms like I used to, when he was barely a year old. I want to shield him from the world, to protect him from anyone else who may try to harm him. But I know rest is the best thing for him right now. I can't interrupt his healing process.

Cilan's arm snakes its way around the back of my neck, and soon, I find myself pressed against his chest, my forehead touching his shoulder. I don't even have the energy to blush.

He doesn't say anything—he knows I don't want to hear anything. Instead, he simply holds me, with one hand against the back of my neck and another resting on my hip. My own hands wrap around his back and pull him closer, yearning for his warmth.

 _This shouldn't happen. Pikachu doesn't deserve this._

But no matter how many times the thought replays itself in my head, it won't make it any less true. Pikachu is hurt, and now he's lying in the Pokémon Center, his vitals being monitored by a watchful Audino.

When Cilan pulls away from me, I let out a soft whimper. But he doesn't leave completely; he simply takes my hand in his own. A second later, though, I realize he's trying to pull me away from the glass.

"No..."

"Alice." His voice is soft and pained when he speaks. "Pikachu needs his rest. He's being cared for by the best of the best. Trust Nurse Joy and Audino—they'll heal him up."

I know he's right, but it still hurts to turn away from the glass. Swallowing the thick lump in my throat, I let him lead me down the hall and towards the main lobby.

* * *

The minute we reach the lobby, however, two figures spring up from one of the couches. Beverly and Jared race over to us, with Furret and Unfezant at their feet. All four look incredibly worried.

Jared speaks first: "Nurse Joy told us what happened. We're very sorry about your Pikachu."

Beverly nods in agreement, her hand ghosting over Furret's head. "I can't even imagine the pain you're in. We understand if you want to opt out of the tournament tomorrow, to spend time with him."

 _Wait, what?_

It takes me a moment to allow everything to sink in: I remember the tournament, and the Finals tomorrow morning. We're up against Pierce and Burgundy.

In all this grief and confusion, I'd forgotten about the competition. And the annoying rich boy.

But I'm not about to opt out like a coward. Pikachu might not be up to fighting, but I sure am. And I know Pikachu would want me to destroy Pierce in our battle, with or without him.

"No." My voice is shakier than I'd like to admit. "We're not quitting. We'll be there tomorrow."

Cilan's hand tightens around my own. "Alice, are you sure? You don't have to—"

"I _do_ ," I whisper, my eyes melding into his. "Pikachu would want us to—I _know_ he would. He wouldn't want us to put everything on hold for him."

I can tell he still wants to protest, but Beverly's voice cuts him off. Clapping her hands together, she sends us a small smile.

"Then we'll see you tomorrow morning. And let us know if you need anything at all, okay?"

I nod to her, avoiding Cilan's eyes altogether. I can still feel his fingers around my own, though. He never lets them go.

And some part of me is grateful for that.

* * *

It's a quarter to midnight when I realize I'm not going to get any sleep. My arms ache for the familiar furry shape of Pikachu; I'm forced to wrap them around myself underneath the covers.

But even that won't help me. Sighing, I sit up in the bed and gaze out the window. I can see the city lights below, and the bustling crowds surrounding them. Even at night, this city is alive and well.

The mattress next to me creaks softly. "Alice?" I turn my head to see Cilan sitting up in his bed, his eyelids heavy with sleep. "Are you okay?"

The pang of loneliness hits hard right then and there, and the words tumble out so carelessly: "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

It takes me half a second to realize how _bad_ that sounds. A soft yelp rips free from my throat as my face blooms scarlet.

"Wait, I mean—"

"It's okay." Even through the darkness of the room, I can see the smile on his face. "I know what you meant."

He scoots over on the bed to make room before motioning me to come over. I kick off the sheets and crawl over to the bed beside me, my face growing hotter with every passing second.

I nestle myself into the blankets, trying to ignore the heat radiating from his body. But it's so tempting to snuggle up to him that I lean over and rest my head on his chest. He stiffens at first, but soon sighs softly, stretching his arm out and encasing my hand in his own.

"Is this okay?" My voice is barely a whisper.

He hums in response, tilting his head ever so slightly. I can feel his mouth against the top of my head; he presses a light kiss to it.

I want to stay like this forever and ever. I never want to leave this bed; I always want to be at his side. I want to feel his warmth against mine, cocooning me—protecting me from the darkness. And even when the sun rises, I never want to get up.

But there's a part of me that isn't completely giddy about this whole thing. There's the lingering guilt and worry of Pikachu's condition that keeps my eyes open.

"He'll be fine." Just like in our Tag Battles, it's almost as if he can read my mind. "Nurse Joy will look out for him. And knowing her, he'll be feeling better by tomorrow."

 _I hope so._ But even when my eyes drift shut, sleep refuses to embrace me. I can only see Pikachu's exhausted yellow form. I huff in annoyance and snuggle deeper into the blankets.

"Try to get some sleep," he whispers against my mop of black hair. _It must be so frizzy and messy by now._ "We have a big day tomorrow; you can't focus when you're half asleep."

I know he's right, so I do my best. I picture a herd of Mareep prancing around a yard, leaping over a wooden fence, with a Growlithe watching over them. Finally, sleep seizes me in its clutches, and the last thing I hear is Cilan's heartbeat right below my ear.

* * *

I'm awake instantly when the faint yellow rays of the morning sun bathe my face in their warmth. A small yawn escapes my lips when I shift my head and snuggle deeper into the pillow.

 _Wait, that's a little too hard to be a pillow—_

Realizing I'm still resting on Cilan's chest isn't what scares me. It's the fact I'm practically draped over his sleeping form, with one leg thrown over him and everything.

I squeak in fear and push myself away, but I use too much force and end up toppling over the edge of the bed. I hit the floor with a thud, wincing as my back explodes with pain.

The sheets rustle, and soon enough, Cilan is peering over the edge at me, with one eyebrow raised. "Are you okay, Alice?"

I'm standing back up immediately, and I give him a huge smile. "Never better! I'm just gonna go get ready. I'm gonna stop by to see how Pikachu's doing before the tournament begins."

Before he can get suspicious, I grab my outfit of the day and race into the bathroom. Once the door is shut and locked behind me, I let out a huge sigh of relief.

 _That was a close one._

* * *

"Nurse Joy? I'm here to see my Pikachu."

She looks up from her seat behind the counter, and she gives me a sad smile. "Of course. He's still resting. I can take you to him, if you'd like."

I nod eagerly. One night without Pikachu, and I'm already desperate to see him.

Nurse Joy leads me into the back room behind the set of double doors next to the main counter. Down the hall and to the right, she leads me into another room and motions me to follow her.

She's taken me to a tidy white room lined with small hospital beds. While some of them are empty and neatly made, others are occupied with small Pokémon. A Pidove with a bandaged wing rests peacefully under the covers. A Deerling with a faded bruise on her flank snuggles against her Trainer, who sits on the edge of the bed. An Audino tends to a Lilligant who's dozing off in the faint sunlight.

Joy leads me over to the last bed on the right, where Pikachu is nestled underneath the cream-colored covers of the bed. A soft smile is plastered on his face. You would think he was simply napping and not recovering from almost being poisoned.

She must see my worried face, because these are the next words out of her mouth: "Don't worry, he's feeling much better than yesterday. I've managed to flush out all the poison from his system, and he should be good to go by tomorrow." But her face suddenly falls. "You were both very lucky to have caught it in time. Any more dawdling, and it could've been more serious."

I can't take my eyes off my sleeping Pokémon. _Who could've done such a thing?_

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I kneel down next to the bed, wrapping my fingers around his little yellow paw. I remember the nights when he used to wake up panting, and I would rock him back to sleep like a newborn baby. Despite my age, I've seen Pikachu not only as my best friend, but almost like my child. I've become protective over him in a way only a mother could; I know, because Mom has commented on it multiple times. And it warms her heart to see that not only will I put my safety on the line to save Pikachu, but Pikachu would do the same for me. It's one of the reasons she always agrees to me going to numerous regions and traveling all over the place. As long as I'm with Pikachu, I'm safe. As long as Pikachu's with me, he's safe.

But I couldn't protect him from this. I'm a failure.

Just as the tears begins to form in my eyes, the little paw in my hand clenches around my fingers. A black nose twitches, and two warm brown eyes slowly open in front of me.

"...Pika?"

His voice is weak, but it's there. And it takes everything in my power not to lunge forward and hug him tightly. I'll have to do that when he's all better. I don't want to scare him right now.

"Hey, buddy." My voice quivers when I speak. "How're you feeling?"

Another twitch of his nose, and he smiles softly. "Pika pika." His paw turns over in my hand to squeeze my fingers even tighter.

Nurse Joy reaches over to rest a hand on his forehead. "No sign of the fever. That's great! I'll go fetch you some water."

When she leaves, I press a quick kiss to Pikachu's forehead. "You had me scared to death, buddy. What happened back there?"

I can see the confusion in those dark brown orbs. When he shrugs his shoulders, I can't suppress the annoyance that builds up inside me. Whatever. I'll have to worry about whatever caused it later. Right now, all that matters is that Pikachu's safe.

"Listen, Pikachu. You're gonna stay here with Nurse Joy for the rest of the day, okay? I don't want you battling in this condition." He glares and tries to protest in his own Pikachu language, but I cut him off. "I don't care, you're not fit to battle. I know you wanna finish Pierce off, but not when you're like this. You were nearly poisoned, for crying out loud!"

He grunts and rolls his eyes, just like a child would. But that doesn't change my mind. He's not battling, and that's final. I won't let anything else hurt him, if I can help it.

When Nurse Joy returns, she's greeted with the comical sight of a pouting Pikachu and his equally stubborn Trainer. She stifles a laugh as she holds a cup of water to Pikachu's lips.

"You should be fine by tomorrow morning, Pikachu," she tells him. But that doesn't make him any happier. He still glares at me.

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't care, Pikachu. You're hurt, so you're not battling. That's final."

* * *

Even though I told Pikachu it's okay that he won't be battling, a part of me still yearns for him to be perched on my shoulder as Cilan and I take our place on the main battlefield of the stadium. I feel different without him, and I absolutely hate it.

Jared's voice rings throughout the stadium over the cheering crowds: "Welcome back, folks, to the Black City Battle Competition! We're now into our Final Round, so let's introduce the Trainers! To my right, we have Pokémon Master-in-training Alice and Pokémon Connoisseur Cilan! And to my left, we have Pokémon Connaisseuse Burgundy with her partner, Black City's own heartthrob Pierce!"

Beverly giggles at the introduction. "A connoisseur against a connaisseuse. I can't wait for this battle! How about you, Jared?"

"I can't, either. It'll be interesting to see these teams go head-to-head. Now, let's see their chosen Pokémon!"

I think back to the names of the two Pokémon I wrote down on the registration sheet a few days ago. I was torn between Gabite and Serperior. Now, the choice has never been clearer.

"Serperior, I need your help!"

Her sleek form appears in a flash of blue light. Her tail twitches eagerly as her eyes dart back and forth between Burgundy and Pierce. The last time she's battled was at the Junior Cup, and I can tell she's eager to win this time.

"Pansage, you're up!"

The little Grass-type leaps down from Cilan's shoulder and onto the field. He shares a sweet smile with Serperior, who returns it with a friendly flick of her tail.

Burgundy smirks as she retrieves a Poké Ball from her belt. " _Alors_ , _ma cherie_ Stoutland!" And her Stoutland appears in a blinding blue flash, pawing at the ground eagerly.

Meanwhile, Pierce's cold eyes meet my own, and I can tell he's searching for some kind of reaction. But I'm so burnt out by the situation with Pikachu that I have no time for any excess drama. I'm too tired to deal with him right now. And he knows it.

And he doesn't like it.

"Salamence, come on out!"

With that toss of a Poké Ball, a flash of blue light erupts on the field. Before him hovers a large Salamence, whose size and muscles put his Ampharos' to shame. He bares his teeth and growls at Pansage and Serperior. But neither Pokémon back down.

 _I'm so proud of you guys._

"Aha! Alice and Cilan have chosen Serperior and Pansage, and Pierce and Burgundy have chosen Salamence and Stoutland! An interesting combination! What do you think about this, Jared?"

"I'm eager to see where this goes. I know Serperior and Pansage are Grass-types, but I wouldn't sell them short. Pansage has proven to be strong, and I don't think Serperior's planning on losing. This is gonna be an exciting match!"

With a look at Cilan, I nod my head. He nods back, and a silent conversation passes between the two of us. He can have the first move.

 _I had no idea Pierce had a Salamence. I just hope Serperior can handle him without much of a problem._

"Pansage, start this off with Bullet Seed!"

But just as the little grass monkey spits out a line of small yet powerful green seeds, Pierce yells out, "Use Flamethrower!"

Salamence inhales deeply and blows out a stream of fire from his mouth. The flames completely submerge the seeds, to our surprise and horror.

 _It completely overpowered them!_

Pierce smirks at our reactions. "Flamethrower again!"

 _I have to act now!_ "Serperior, protect yourselves with a Counter Shield! Grass Pledge, go!"

Serperior's tail glows and smacks into the ground. Immediately, pillars of leaves begin sprouting up from the dirt. But instead of circling around their opponents, they circle around Serperior and Pansage, creating a wall of leaves around them. The flames slam into the wall, leaving our Grass-types unharmed.

"Amazing! Serperior used Grass Pledge to protect herself and Pansage! Who knew _that_ would happen?"

A hint of surprise flashes across Pierce's face only for a brief second. Then he's back to his usual smug self. But before he can yell out a command, Burgundy beats him to it:

"Now, _beau_ Stoutland, use Fire Fang!"

Stoutland charges at such a pace that even Serperior doesn't have time to dodge. Flames bathe his open jaws, and he locks them around her tail. She winces in pain, but she manages to rip herself free from his grasp.

"Leaf Blade, now!"

With Stoutland's mouth still open, Serperior has no problem slamming her glowing green tail into it. Stoutland splutters and backs away, coughing and grunting.

Burgundy glares at me from across the field. "How dare you, _sœur_! That was a dirty trick!"

"All's fair in love and Pokémon battles, _sœur_!" I shoot back at her. I'm already on edge because of Pikachu and Pierce. I don't need her nonsense added into the mix.

His partner may be brimming with anger, but Pierce is as cool and calm as ever. "Salamence, use Aerial Ace on Pansage!"

But Cilan's quick to yell, "Pansage, use Dig to dodge!" And even with the blinding speed Salamence charges at him with, Pansage is able to bury himself into the ground.

Dig won't work on Salamence, since it's part Flying-type. But Cilan knows this, and so does Pansage. Instead of aiming for Salamence, he goes for an unsuspecting Stoutland. The ground erupts underneath his paws, and Pansage is able to land a direct hit on his jaw.

"You won't stop Stoutland so easily!" Burgundy snaps at us. "Stoutland, _beau_ , use Tackle!"

Stoutland charges for Pansage once more, but he bounces away from him. Instead, Serperior slithers her way in between the two.

"Vine Whip!"

Her vines lash out dangerously, and she holds Stoutland back from attacking both her and Pansage. He's forced to stop in his tracks, panting as his now useless attack fades away.

I lean in closer to Cilan and keep my voice low: "Let Serperior handle Salamence. You and Pansage deal with Stoutland. Sound like a plan?"

"A perfect one," he replies with a smile.

Serperior has more of a chance of taking Salamence down than Pansage. She's bigger and faster, and she has more power than Pansage. Besides, Pansage is faster than Stoutland, but not as fast as Salamence.

"Salamence, use Steel Wing!"

"Serperior, Leaf Blade, let's go!"

It's a clash between Serperior's glowing green tail and Salamence's steely wing. But in the end, however, it's Salamence who pulls through, and he slams his wing right into Serperior's stomach. The grass snake winces in pain, but she's able to get back up.

"Ice Fang, Stoutland!"

It all happens so fast. One moment, Pansage is right next to Serperior. The next, he's trapped in Stoutland's jaws, frozen in a block of ice.

"Pansage!"

"Oh my! Stoutland seems to have frozen Pansage! Is this the end for him?!"

Serperior slithers to the grass monkey's side and noses the block of ice. No response from Pansage.

I can feel Cilan tense up beside me. His eyes are glued to his Pokémon, trapped in the ice block. I grit my teeth and glare at Burgundy. _Of course she would try something like that!_

"Serperior, use Leaf Blade and try to free Pansage!"

But even with her power, she's not able to break through the ice. She strikes it multiple times with her tail, but she can't even dent it. It's too strong, even for her.

I swallow the huge lump that's formed in my throat. I want to free Pansage, but I can't ignore the situation Serperior and I are already in. We can't put the battle on hold, or else Salamence and Stoutland will gain the upper hand. We have to keep fighting.

Burgundy's smirk is wide as Serperior realizes she's not able to break the ice block. "Brilliant, Stoutland! _Alors_ , Thunder Fang!"

 _We can't let them win!_ "Use Vine Whip! Trip him!"

Her vines lash out once again, wielding their way around a charging Stoutland's ankles. She manages to knock him right to his knees, and he comes crashing down on the cold hard ground. He coughs up dust and dirt amidst the electric sparks in his mouth.

"Pansage, use Solar Beam!"

It seems to happen in slow motion. An orb of sunlight gathers between Pansage paws within the ice. Suddenly, it shatters, freeing Pansage as he shoots a beam of solar energy right at Stoutland.

The Normal-type cries out in pain as the beam melds into his body. He staggers to his knees once more, wincing as he tries to recover from the attack.

"Finish this up with Bullet Seed!"

At his Trainer's command, Pansage spits out another line of tiny sharp seeds. When they hit Stoutland, the larger Pokémon finally falls into the dust, his eyes claimed by thick black swirls.

"Stoutland is unable to battle!"

 _Yes! One down, one to go!_

But Burgundy isn't a happy camper when she hears this. She clenches her fists and stomps her feet angrily as she points an accusing finger in our direction.

"I will not be beaten so easily! You hear me?! I will not go down!"

On the field, Pansage and Serperior share a sweet smile. While both are panting a little, they manage to give each other a high five—Pansage's paw against Serperior's tail. The sight makes me chuckle.

"A stunning win for Serperior and Pansage! Stoutland's been knocked out, but Salamence still stands. Will this be enough to win?"

As Burgundy returns Stoutland to his Poké Ball, Pierce speaks up. "Don't worry, my partner. I'll avenge you."

Surprisingly, she turns on him, as well. "Don't you backtalk me! The only one who will avenge me is _me_! I don't need you to do it for me!"

Pierce's golden eyes slant at this, but his expression stays calm. He simply shrugs his shoulders and turns back to the field. Now, he's concentrating even harder.

 _I have to watch out._

"Steel Wing, let's go!"

Salamence is too fast for both Pansage and Serperior as he zooms forward and slams his iron wing right into the little grass monkey. Pansage falls into the dirt on his back, his eyes squeezed shut in pain.

Beside me, Cilan gasps. "Pansage! Get up, please!"

But Pierce is faster: "Use Dragon Claw, now!"

Salamence's right claw glows a bright blue with dragon energy, and he brings it down hard onto Pansage's stomach. A cloud of dust and smoke erupts around them, and Cilan and I are forced to shield our eyes.

 _Pansage! Please, let him be okay!_

But when the remnants of the explosion clear, all I can see is Salamence's shape hovering over Pansage's unconscious form. Black swirls are plastered on his face, and his little jaw is slack.

A soft whimper escapes Cilan's throat. "No..."

"Pansage is unable to battle, as well!"

"Unbelievable!" Beverly gasps from the sidelines. "Losing Stoutland only seems to fuel Salamence on, and he takes Pansage out in just two attacks! Brilliantly executed!"

Quietly, Cilan returns Pansage to his Poké Ball in a jet of red light. Once he's safely back inside, it shakes and pops open again, and Pansage reappears in his Trainer's arms. He smiles weakly at us before snuggling his face into Cilan's chest.

"You were great, Pansage," Cilan says softly. "A true champion. They simply had more spice than we did." He's greeted with a soft hum as his sleepy Pokémon shifts in his arms.

Watching the two of them makes me think of Pikachu, still sitting in that hospital bed at the Pokémon Center. I shake my head to clear those images; I have to win this. I don't need any distractions.

I turn my glare to Pierce, who smirks in the shadow of his Salamence. It's just me and him now. And I'm not backing down without a fight.

And one look at her tells me Serperior isn't, either.

"And now, it's an even one-on-one battle! Salamence against Serperior. Who will win and take home the championship title of the Black City Battle Competition?"

 _I don't plan on losing, so look out, rich boy!_

"Serperior, start off with Grass Pledge!"

 _I know we're at a disadvantage, but maybe we can tire him out with speed. Then, when he hovers closer to the ground, we make our move._

Serperior lets out a war cry as she digs her tail into the ground below. Instantly, pillars of leaves begin to shoot up, wrapping themselves around Salamence. But the Dragon and Flying-type is too fast for her, and he dodges the attack easily.

I grit my teeth. _We'll just have to keep up at it._

"Aerial Ace, go!"

"Leaf Blade!"

Salamence zooms forward, but Serperior is ready for him. She slams her glowing tail right into his head, but the force of the blow is enough to knock both of them back. While Salamence hovers safely in the air, Serperior coils herself up on the ground, wincing at the pain.

 _Come on, girl! You've got to hang in there!_

"Flamethrower, now!"

Suddenly, a stream of flames leaves Salamence's open mouth, hitting Serperior straight on. She cries out in agony as the fire laps at her skin. When they fade away, she sinks to the ground, gritting her teeth and whimpering.

"Serperior, no!"

 _She can't be finished! Not yet! Please, not yet!_

As I continue to stare at Pierce's smug gaze, I feel disgusted. _I've wanted to beat him and rub my victory right in his face. But are we really unable to win this? Serperior has taken so much damage. She's exhausted!_

 _Was all of that talk just talk? Was there no meaning to it at all? Am I really going to have to slink away with my tail between my legs?_

From across the field, Pierce stifles a laugh. "Oh, Alison, you look so lost. Admit it, you can't win against me."

I curl my hands into tight fists. _Is he right? Am I unable to defeat him?_

"By the way, how's your Pikachu doing?"

My head shoots up in his direction at one. Confusion is the first thing I'm hit with. But he clears it up with a short statement.

"I heard about what happened from Beverly and Jared. It's a shame, honestly."

 _It is. And it's my fault. I wasn't watching him like I should've been._

"You know, you really should keep an eye on what your Pokémon eats, Alison."

Pikachu's sickly face clouds my vision. And then, it's red-hot fury.

My fists feel like they're about to burst. I'm nearly panting, I feel so hot I'm surprised actual steam doesn't radiate off me. My heart is beating frantically; all I can hear is a faint buzzing. The audience's cheers have been drowned out.

 _You actually..._

 _You actually went through with it!_

 _You monster!_

 _I'll destroy you!_

"You'll pay for hurting him!" I scream so loudly my vocal cords feel like they're about to snap. "Serperior, use Vine Whip and wrap this up!"

One look at Serperior tells me she's just as furious as I am. Pikachu is her little buddy—her friend. She looks at all my Pokémon as her family, and when someone hurts her family, they pay dearly.

Her vines lash out at Salamence, but he dodges each and every strike. He smirks tauntingly in the air, challenging Serperior to continue.

 _And we will!_ "Leaf Blade, go!"

But no matter how high she leaps or how much strength she musters up in her strikes, she's not able to land a hit. Salamence evades every swing of her glowing green tail with a prideful smirk on his face.

When Serperior lands for the fourth time in a row, I notice she's panting hard. She's running out of steam. But if we can push through, we can win. For Pikachu. For my baby.

"Alice."

Cilan's voice is so quiet I'm surprised I actually hear it. But when I do, I whip around to face him. He swallows before resting a hand on my shoulder. I feel my muscles loosen at the contact; it seems to comfort me.

As I gaze into those emerald eyes, I realize the message he's trying to tell me: _Don't get riled up. You need a clear head._ He knows me better than anyone else, and he's right.

Serperior and I can't win this battle if my mind is foggy with anger. And as much as I want to race across this battlefield and pummel Pierce right now, I can't let this cost us our victory. I know Pikachu wouldn't want that.

So I simply nod and turn back to Serperior. When my eyes meet her red hues, she gives me a small smirk. She understand she has to fight against her anger, as well. She can't give in, just as I can't.

"Let's show 'em what we're made of." She nods her head once in agreement.

Pierce scoffs at this. It doesn't seem to bother him one bit that he's put my Pikachu in danger. "Salamence, end them with Flamethrower!"

"Serperior, Counter Shield with Grass Pledge!"

Once again, Serperior manages to conjure up a wall of leaves between her and the flames Salamence spits her way. However, she moves a bit slower now than she would've. She's losing energy; I have to end this quickly.

Pierce grits his teeth at us. "Steel Wing, now!" Salamence glowers at us as his wings are coated with a glimmering shade of silver iron.

But when he zooms forward, Serperior manages to dodge him. And when she does, I yell out, "Vine Whip!"

In a flash, her vines erupt from her neck and wrap around Salamence's ankle. This catches both Trainer and Pokémon off guard, and a warm sense of pride fills my chest.

"Slam it down, now!"

With a lurch of her body, Serperior slams Salamence into the ground with all her might. The large Dragon and Flying-type hits the ground with a thud, but he barely has time to recover before Serperior yanks him back up and slams him into the dirt again.

When her vines unravel themselves around his ankle, Salamence tries to stand up, but he can't. Instead, he pants heavily on the ground.

Meanwhile, Serperior is panting like crazy, too. But her eyes are more alight than they were a few minutes ago, and she looks mighty proud of herself.

"Leaf Blade, go!" She surges forward, smashing her glowing tail right into Salamence's side. "Grass Pledge, go!" She summons a storm of leaf pillars, surrounding Salamence and swarming him with razor sharp leaves.

As the larger Pokémon falls to the ground, Pierce sends us a fierce glare. His golden eyes are as dark as I've ever seen them. He would almost seem intimidating to me, if I wasn't so done with him already.

"Your little tricks won't work on us! We're not ready to give up!"

I breathe in and out, trying to calm my racing heart. _Don't get agitated. He's not worth it, Alice._

"I wonder if your Pikachu would've battled the same way?"

 _Keep calm, Alice. Don't let him get to you._

"It's a shame. He looked like he had so much potential. I'm almost sorry for what I did."

My eyes reopen. _You're going down, rich boy._

As Salamence lifts himself up and hovers in the air, I turn to my grass snake. "Serperior, use Leaf Blade on the field, quick!" She seems confused at my command, but nevertheless, she obeys.

Her tail brims with green energy, and she smashes it into the field before her. Little rocks and bits of dirt spray up, separating the two Pokémon.

"Now, bat the rocks back with Vine Whip!"

She seems to catch on, because she wastes no time in following my command. Her vines lash out and begin to slam into the rocks one by one, hitting them back at Salamence. While the Dragon-type manages to dodge most of them, one rock in particular catches him in his left wing, and he winces in pain.

Pierce gasps at this. "Impossible!"

But yes, it's possible. As Salamence lowers himself down to the ground, I realize this is my chance to end it all. So I yell out, "Finish this up with Leaf Blade!"

The fiercest battle cry I've ever heard rips free from Serperior's throat as she brings her tail down onto Salamence. With nowhere else to go, the Dragon and Flying-type accepts his fate and allows himself to be hit.

She manages to slam him deep into the dirt, and when she bounces back, sweaty and panting, she pridefully towers over him. The black swirls on his face are as clear as day.

"Salamence is unable to battle. Serperior wins. That means the victors of the Black City Battle Competition are Alice and Cilan!"

As the audience roars to life around us, I find myself racing onto field to my Serperior, just as the last of her strength leaves her body. She sinks down to the ground, but I catch her head just in time. As I hold her in my arms, I can hear Cilan running onto the field, as well.

Tears threaten to spill from my eyes. "You were amazing, Serperior. I'm so proud of you. You and Pansage did great!"

Speaking of Pansage, the little grass monkey reaches out and pets Serperior's head. The grass snake chuckles and nuzzles her face into his, causing him to giggle.

When I straighten myself up, I turn to my partner—my best friend. "We won, huh?"

He meets my smile with his own. "Yes, we did."

I waste no time in wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him into a tight embrace. Pansage worms his way up to his Trainer's shoulder, and once his arms are free, Cilan hugs me back. It's comforting to feel his body against my own. After everything we've been through these past few days, it kind of brings me back down to reality.

"And there you have it, folks! Alice and Cilan have won the championship title! After a heated battle with Salamence and Stoutland, both Trainers have pulled through and are crowned the victors!"

* * *

My new medal shines in the sunlight from its place around my neck as I make my way back from the Pokémon Center. Thanks to Nurse Joy's splendid care, Pikachu's free to leave with me, as long as he rests up for a few days, of course. Now, he's tucked safely in my arms, playing with the gold medal.

Meanwhile, Cilan admires his own medal, with Pansage peering down from his shoulder. "Beautiful craftsmanship," he comments with a smile, motioning to the black Poké Ball engraved in the center. "The detail here is stunning!"

"Black City is known for their Pokémon Trainers, but I had no idea they had such great artists, too!" The two of us laugh at my little joke, and Pansage and Pikachu merely roll their eyes.

Suddenly, Cilan freezes in his tracks, his attention focused on the side. When I stop and follow his gaze, my stomach drops.

Pierce and Burgundy are standing a few yards away, with said boy gazing back at me with those dark golden hues. When he sees the Electric-type Pokémon in my arms, he simply smirks before making his way over to us. Meanwhile, Burgundy looks on, completely clueless.

I swallow the lump in my throat as I pass Pikachu over to Cilan, who takes him without question. I meet Pierce halfway, so we're face to face in the heart of the city.

If I was still an impulsive fourteen-year-old, I would've socked him right in the face without question, not giving the slightest care in the world about the consequences. Now, even though I'm still an impulsive fifteen-year-old, I've matured a little bit, and I'm able to restrain myself.

 _Keep a clear head. Don't let him get to you._

"Well, you won, fair and square," he begins coolly. "Still, I regret that I never got to see Pikachu against Ampharos."

"Cut the crap already," I hiss at him, clenching up my fists. "Admit it: _you_ had something to do with Pikachu's illness."

His smirk says it all, but I want to hear the words leave his lips.

" _Say it_."

Finally, he huffs and rolls his eyes. "Fine, whatever. You got me, I did it. Okay? I slipped a little something into his bowl when he wasn't looking. It worked like a charm."

That blinding fury is so close to returning; I can feel it in my bones. "Pikachu could've _died_! Don't you care at all that you took the life of another living creature in your hands?! You don't seem to care at all!"

Meanwhile, Burgundy watches this exchange silently. Her lavender eyes dart back and forth between the two of us, like she's trying to decide which side to take in this argument.

Pierce, however, shrugs his shoulders. "Listen, Alison, maybe things would've turned out differently if you'd simply accepted my offer a few days ago."

 _Is he still talking about that tour around Black City he offered to take me on a couple days ago? Get over it already!_

But there's no use wasting breath on him. No matter what I say or do, he'll stay the same way he is. He'll go around, flaunting powerful Pokémon and winning pretty girls over with flirty looks and empty promises. Then he'll dump them when he's dried them all up, and the cycle will repeat itself.

I don't want to be a part of that anymore.

But just when I'm about to speak, Burgundy beats me to it. "I can't believe you, _monsieur_! Poisoning a Pokémon is never the answer! You disgust me!" She takes a step back from Pierce. "I can't believe I battled alongside you!"

 _Wow, we've finally found something we can agree on._

But now's not the time for smiles and laughter. Right now, I have to get something specific through this boy's thick skull.

"Listen to me, rich boy. If I _ever_ cross paths with you again, or if you ever even _think_ about hurting Pikachu or any of my other Pokémon again, you will be very very sorry."

But my threat doesn't seem to do much. He crosses his arms over his chest and smiles smugly at me. "Oh, yeah? What're you gonna do, Alice?"

In a flash, Pikachu is on my shoulder, his red cheeks crackling with electric sparks. And in a surge of blue light, Serperior is at my side, glaring hatefully at the boy in front of us.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

At this, Pierce genuinely looks uneasy. He backs away slowly with his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay, I get it. I'll be on my way, then. See you later, Alice."

And with a wink, he turns on his heel and begins to walk away.

 _Not just yet._

I give Pikachu a small nod once Pierce is far away enough, and he leaps off my shoulder. He lets out a threatening crowd before expelling a bolt of electricity on Pierce's retreating form.

He shrieks in surprise and pain at the shock, and Pikachu can't hold back his laughter. He rolls on his back as Pierce whips around, his slicked-back hair now frizzy with static. His fancy white suit is now in tatters.

"I won't forget this!"

"Good!" _Then maybe you'll remember what happens when you cross Alice Ketchum and her Pokémon._

As he runs off, I can feel the burning stare of Cilan boring into my back. With a shrug, I give him what I hope is an innocent smile. "I couldn't resist. But it wasn't for me—it was for Pikachu." The little Electric-type nods as he jumps back onto my shoulder.

He opens his mouth to protest, but realizes he can't come up with anything. With a defeated sigh, he smiles lightly. "I can't argue with that," he says finally, reaching over to pet Pikachu on his head. The little mouse coos at the attention.

But it takes me too long to realize we're not alone. Burgundy's still standing there, her eyes cast downwards. When I turn to face her, she avoids my eyes altogether.

"Such an arrogant Trainer he is," she mumbles, shaking her head. "If I'd known he'd nearly poisoned Pikachu..." She trails off, unsure of how to continue. But she finally looks up and meets my eyes. "Although he was my Tag Battle partner, I'm glad you defeated him. He deserved it."

"Uh..." I don't know how to respond to this. Is she actually being civil towards us? This is so rare! "...No problem? It was a good battle, though. Your Stoutland had us worried."

The ghost of a smile passes her lips for a brief moment, but it's suddenly gone, and her usual scowl is there. "But just because we agree on one thing doesn't mean we're friends, _sœur_. I still see you both as rivals, and I'm not going to stop until I've put you both in your place!"

 _There's the Burgundy we all know and...tolerate_. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Best wishes on your journey," Cilan adds in. "I look forward to seeing you get stronger and stronger."

She scoffs, but there's not as much malice behind it. "Whatever. _Au revior_!" And with that, she gives us a little wave, and she's off in the distance.

Cilan and I watch her go in silence. With everything that's happened, I can't help but feel drained. And when a yawn escapes my lips, Cilan chuckles.

"Ready to head back to the Pokémon Center?"

"I guess. We can start heading back to Cynthia's tomorrow morning. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect."

I return Serperior to her Poké Ball in a jet of red light. And when I look over, Cilan holds his hand out to me. I take it without hesitation, and with Pikachu and Pansage on our shoulders, the two of us begin to walk back to the Pokémon Center.

"Sorry this whole date didn't go as planned," I suddenly blurt out. "I wasn't counting on the whole drama with Pierce and Burgundy."

Cilan stifles a laugh, and I feel his hand tighten around my own. "I don't mind. I was able to watch the most beautiful girl I know win a battle tournament with that fiery determination and passion I've come to know. This date couldn't have gone better."

I'm too flustered over the "beautiful girl" part to speak properly at first, but when I finally get over it, I clear my throat and say, "Well, I hope next time there won't be any jealous boys—or girls—there to ruin it."

He laughs again. "True, I have to agree."

Pikachu and Pansage exchange a look before rolling their eyes and shrugging their shoulders. But despite their reactions, Cilan and I hold each other's hands tightly, and we stay like that all the way to the Pokémon Center.

 _I wouldn't have it any other way._

* * *

 **In the end, I'm happy with this little story. And I'm glad I was able to write it out. It's been in my head for a long time, and now that it's out there, I feel a little more complete.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thank you for reading! :)**


End file.
